Lágrimas do coração (Uma História SW)
by carolina.bastos2010
Summary: Após a misteriosa morte de Han Solo, rei do planeta Alderaan, a imperatriz Leia, preocupada com o futuro de seu povo e com as atitudes rebeldes e inconsequentes de se filho Ben, resolve que ele deve se casar. Mas nem ele e nem Rey, a adorável sobrinha da rainha, a infeliz jovem escolhida como noiva de seu primo, estão muito de acordo com esse arranjo...
1. Chapter 1

Palácio de Alderaan – 15o. Dia

SE VOCÊ acreditar no que os senadores dizem, então Ben matou seu pai pela coroa do Planeta.

No terceiro dia do mês de Akhet, o rei Han estava em seu quarto no Palácio de Alderaan. Um vento quente agitou as cortinas de sua câmara, carregando consigo o cheiro de mirra vindo do longínquo deserto de zaatar. Com cada brisa, os longos lençóis das cortinas dançavam, embrulhando-se em torno das colunas do palácio, escovando os azulejos do chão.

O rei gemia com a perna direita apoiada por almofadas, inchada e esmagada. A nave que falhara com ele fora imediatamente destruída, mas o dano já estava feito. Sua febre estava alta e seus ombros caíram. E, enquanto o deus da morte do se aproximava, Ben sentou-se ao longo da sala numa cadeira dourada, nem sequer mudando de expressão quando ficou sabendo que seu pai cuspia a fleuma de cor de vinho que indicava aos senadores que a morte dele estava bem próxima.

Quando Ben não suportou mais a doença de seu pai, ele se afastou da câmara e ficou em uma varanda com vista para o lago do palácio. Ele cruzou os braços sobre o seu peitoral dourado, observando os fazendeiros com seu trigo emmer, colhendo tudo no calor intenso do dia. Suas silhuetas atravessaram os templos jedi, as maiores contribuições de seu pai para a terra. Ele ficou acima da cidade, pensando na mensagem que o convocara para o lado de seu pai, e quando o sol se afundou, ele ficou assediado por visões do que poderia ser agora. Ben o Grande. Ben o Construtor. Ben o Magnífico. Ele podia imaginar tudo, e era só quando uma lua nova havia subido no horizonte que o som de sandálias batendo contra a telha o fazia virar.

_Seu pai o chama de volta ao seu quarto.

_Agora?

_Sim.- A rainha Leia virou as costas para o filho dela, e ele seguiu seus passos até o quarto dos pais. No interior, os senadores se reuniram.

Ben varreu a sala com um olhar. Eram homens idosos leais a seu pai, homens que sempre amaram seu pai mais do que ele.

_Vocês, SAIAM! -ele anunciou, e os senadores se voltaram para a rainha em estado de choque.

_Você devem ir.- ela repetiu. Mas quando os velhos se foram, avisou seu filho bruscamente: - Não ouse falar com os senadores de Alderaan como se eles fossem escravos!.

_Mas eles são escravos! Escravos dos sacerdotes que controlam mais terra e ouro do que nós! Se meu pai sobreviver, vamos continuar nessa situação e…

A bengala da rainha Leia reverberou pela câmara.

_Você não falará assim de seu pai! Eu não permito, ouviu bem?

Ben inalou bruscamente e viu sua mãe se mudar para o lado de Han.

A rainha acariciou a bochecha do marido com a mão, aquele que era corajoso tanto na batalha como na vida. Eles eram tão parecidos, ambos compartilhando o mesmo cabelo castanho-avermelhado e olhos claros.

_Ben está aqui para vê-lo - ela sussurrou. Han lutou para se sentar e a rainha mudou-se para ajudá-lo, mas ele a acenou.

_Nos deixe. Vamos conversar sozinhos .

Leia hesitou.

_Está tudo bem… - prometeu Han.

Pai e filho viram sua mãe ir, e somente os deuses sabe com certeza o que aconteceu depois que a rainha saiu do quarto. Mas há muitos senadores que acreditam que, quando o julgamento vier, o coração de Ben supera a pena. Eles acham que foi feito pesado com más ações, e que Ammit, o deus crocodilo, o devorará, condenando-o ao esquecimento por toda a eternidade. Seja qual for a verdade, aquela noite, o rei Han, morreu, e um novo príncipe herdeiro se levantou para tomar seu lugar…

**Um funeral e um casamento arranjado**

O funeral do rei foi tristíssimo.

Praticamente todo o reino compareceu. Da rainha até os mais humildes escravos, todos foram prestar suas homenagens ao rei morto. O sumo sacerdote Luke, que era irmão gêmeo da rainha, dirigiria os serviços fúnebres.

_Minha sobrinha não veio, meu irmão? Não a vejo por aqui… - Perguntou Leia, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

_Minha filha está em reclusão, preparando-se para assumir os votos. Por isso não veio. Mas ela manda seus sentimentos e seu amor à querida tia. Está muito triste. Sabe que ela adorava Han.

_Pobre menina… Diga que irei vê-la depois do período de luto.

_Direi.

Han tinha sido um rei bondoso e compassivo e fora amado por todos os alderaanos. Tudo bem que no começo, ninguém ali acreditou que ele tinha capacidade pra governar. Ele fora um simples plebeu, um contrabandista de joias, que casualmente salvou a vida da rainha durante um ataque de bandidos, quando ela ainda era um jovem lady, sem saber da verdadeira identidade dela. Os dois acabaram se apaixonando, casaram-se e um ano depois do casamento, nasceu o filho deles, Ben.

Mas Ben, infelizmente, não era como seus pais. Mesmo que eles tentassem educá-lo como convinha a um príncipe de sua linhagem, dando-lhe bons ensinamentos, levando-o para estudar na escola do Grande Templo Jedi na ilha de Arch-to como faziam todos os filhos de nobres, sacerdotes e quem mais pudesse pagar, mesmo assim, ele não se emendava. Muito sensível quanto ao passado do pai, vivia irritado e partia para a briga mesmo diante da brincadeira mais inocente. Também, sabendo que um dia reinaria sobre todo o Alderaan, não admitia que ninguém (exceto os pais) lhe desse ordens. Seus professores, pobres coitados, penavam para tentar incutir-lhe algo de bom na cabeça dura. Raramente o conseguiam. Ben Solo não se deixava guiar por ninguém.

Tudo isso preocupava a rainha, ainda mais agora que o marido se fora. Quem controlaria Ben? Será que ele a ouviria?

Após os funerais e passado o período de quarenta dias obrigatórios de luto, Leia despiu as vestes de viúva e tornou a assumir seu posto de rainha. A primeira coisa que fez foi convocar o senado para uma reunião. Isso incluía o príncipe Ben, mas ele não fez questão nenhuma de comparecer.

_Como assim meu filho não veio?

_Tentamos fazê-lo entender que essa reunião era importante, mas ele nem sequer quis nos ouvir, Majestade…

_O príncipe disse que tinha coisas importantes a fazer em Coruscant!

_Certo! - Leia mal escondia sua cólera.- Aposto que com as prostitutas de lá!

_Na verdade, ele enviou uma mensagem à sua majestade. Acabou de chegar.

_Mostre.

Um holograma se formou, mostrando a imagem fria e cínica de Ben Solo.

"Minha mãe. Eu sei que está zangada por eu não estar aí, na reunião do senado. Mas saiba que tenho bons motivos para não comparecer. Tive de vir à Coruscant para buscar minha noiva."

_O quê, noiva? - Leia ficou abismada. Os senadores não ficaram menos chocados. - Que noiva?

"Eu sei que deve estar chocada com o que acabou de ouvir, mãe, mas o fato é esse: Esta é a mulher com quem me casarei." - A imagem mudou para uma mulher morena de olhos verdes, cuja aparência não agradou ninguém a princípio. - "Illa Talk é a mulher que eu amo e será a futura mãe dos meus filhos. Estarei voltando com ela para Alderaan em alguns dias e EXIJO que minha noiva seja tratada com o devido respeito que a futura rainha de nosso planeta merece. Adeus"

Simples assim. Uma mensagem curta, grossa e sumária anunciando o que a Rainha e o senado mais temiam.

_Deus… Meu filho ficou louco?

_Isso não pode acontecer! - O vice-rei Organa, primo da rainha, não podia acreditar naquele absurdo.- O príncipe não pode se casar com qualquer mulher! Será que não pensa na linhagem dos filhos dele?

Em Alderaan, os filhos seguiam a linhagem materna, portanto as origens da noiva sempre eram consideradas na hora de escolher um cônjuge. As origens do pai não importavam muito. Isso vinha da época da grande guerra, em que muitas crianças foram geradas através de estupros cometidos por soldados inimigos. Como assim se tornava impossível saber quem eram os pais dessas crianças, os alderaanos passaram a utilizar a linhagem materna em vez da paterna e isso acabou virando lei.

_Eu quero que alguém descubra quem é esta mulher! AGORA!

Rapidamente os agentes reais foram pesquisar nos computadores reais atrás de informações sobre a garota por quem Ben Solo se apaixonara. E não gostaram muito do que descobriram sobre ela. Sua linhagem não era nada boa; ela vinha de uma família de ladrões e assassinos profissionais e trabalhava num clube noturno em Coruscant como dançarina. Não tivera boa educação e nem fora boa aluna. Rebelde, fugira de casa pra morar com um namorado aos 15 anos. Esse namorado fora assassinado e Illa, desde então, precisara trabalhar no clube pra sobreviver. Aliás, fora lá que ela e Ben se conheceram.

_Em nome dos Deuses…- murmurou um senador chocado.- Como o príncipe foi querer uma mulher tão baixa assim?

_Pois muito bem!- A rainha decidiu que já descobrira o suficiente sobre a tal namorada do filho. - Discutiremos esse assunto sem Ben e o que decidirmos ele terá de aceitar, querendo ou não!

_E o que sua Majestade tem em mente, Rainha Leia?

_Começo pedindo desculpas a todos. Eu, em cada uma de minhas orações, peço aos deuses perdão se errei na educação de meu filho, se o mimei demais e fui muito indulgente com os caprichos dele. E a cada ano que passa, Ben vai ficando cada vez pior. O que ele fez hoje mostra bem isso. Ele simplesmente desdenhou de uma de nossas maiores e mais sagradas leis…

_Que novidade…- Murmurou um senador mais alto que devia.

_O quê, Senador?

_Não, nada! Prossiga, Majestade.

_Continuando, por isso, eu decidi, que EU escolherei uma noiva de verdade pro meu filho!

Um ar de espanto percorreu o salão. A tensão no ar ficou tão forte que daria pra cortá-la com uma faca.

_Eu não permitirei que uma mulher qualquer assuma o trono de nosso planeta. Reinar não é uma brincadeira e só alguém preparado e que ame nosso povo merece tal privilégio! - As palavras da rainha receberam uma salva de palmas. - Portanto, eu assumirei pessoalmente esse problema. Escolherei uma noiva apropriada para meu filho e será com ela que ele se casará, por bem ou por mal!

_Tenho até dó da coitada que cair nas mãos desse moleque mimado…- murmurou um senador pra outros. Os outros riram baixo. Felizmente a rainha não ouviu.

_E se o príncipe não aceitar a mulher que sua majestade escolher?

_Nem Ben ousaria fazer isso. Eu sou a rainha de Alderaan e até meu filho sabe que nem meu sangue está acima das leis. Se ele se mostrar obstinado e rebelde… Bem, espero que ele mostre sensatez pro bem dele mesmo e de nosso povo.

_Esperar sensatez de Ben Solo é o mesmo que esperar que Jabba o Hutt jogue dinheiro pros pobres! - Um novo coro de risadas soou baixo.

_E por acaso vossa majestade já tem alguém em mente?

_Por acaso, sim. Mas não direi quem é, ainda. No momento certo, vocês saberão…

Mais tarde…

Poe Dameron, principal piloto da frota alderiaana apresentou-se.

_Mandou me chamar, minha senhora?

_Sim. Preciso que me leve até Arch-to, o mais rápido possível.

_Prepararei uma nave imediatamente. Poderemos partir em duas horas.

_Ótimo. Avise-me assim que tudo estiver pronto.

Ordenando que suas criadas arrumassem sua bagagem, Leia ficou a pensar se sua ideia daria mesmo certo. Seu filho era tão inconstante… Sim, ia funcionar. TINHA DE FUNCIONAR!

Já na nave, mesmo dormitando, a rainha tendia a ficar ansiosa. Temia que seu mimado filho não aceitasse sua ideia. Afinal… quem garantiria que Ben efetivamente aceitaria outra noiva, ainda mais a pessoa que ela tinha em mente?

_Arch-to bem a frente, Majestade!

A nave pousou. Um grupo de sacerdotes veio dar-lhes as boas vindas.

_Seja bem-vinda ao Templo Jedi, Minha Senhora. Se tivesse nos avisado que viria, teríamos nos preparado melhor pra recebê-la. De qualquer maneira, é bem-vinda.

_Fico agradecida pela gentileza, Sacerdote. E meu irmão?

_O Sumo Sacerdote Skywalker está realizando nesse momento a cerimônia de chegada dos novatos. Ainda não lhe avisamos de sua vinda.

_Avisem-no. Preciso falar com ele com urgência.

_Será feito, Majestade.- E virando-se para os subalternos.- Os aposentos da Rainha e de sua comitiva já estão prontos?

_Sim, senhor.

_Então, por favor, acompanhe-me, Majestade. Eu mostrarei aos senhores os seus aposentos.

Após acomodar a si e os seus, e todos comerem e beberem, a Rainha exigiu novamente ver seu irmão. Um criado foi chamá-lo depressa.

Dali a pouco, o Sumo Sacerdote chegou, com suas vestes imaculadamente brancas, um cinto bege e uma capa negra com capuz. Tinha o ar do que era: um velho mestre, um sábio que conhecia os textos sagrados de cor e podia decidir as demandas de dez pessoas ao mesmo tempo sem errar. Ele, além de ser o principal sacerdote do templo e o responsável pelas cerimônias e pelos rituais mais sagrados, era também o maior instrutor dali. Ensinava como interpretar e entender corretamente os antigos livros e textos sagrados e isso não era nada fácil. A maioria dos alunos tinha de queimar os miolos para conseguir entendê-los.

E nem sempre conseguiam de todo, diga-se de passagem.

_Minha irmã…- Ele sorriu – É um prazer vê-la. Por que não me avisou que vinha? Eu teria ido esperá-la.

_Também é um prazer revê-lo, querido irmão.

_Fico imaginando o motivo de sua visita inesperada.

_Preciso discutir um assunto muito sério com você.

_Do que se trata?

_Primeiro, veja esta mensagem. - a rainha fez soar a mensagem que seu filho lhe enviara. Depois falou do que descobrira a respeito da garota.

_Confesso que estou abismado… Meu sobrinho devia pensar melhor antes de cometer tamanha loucura!

_Exatamente. E é por isso que vim falar com você, Luke.

_Quer um conselho? Você é a Rainha. Simplesmente impeça esse casamento! Você tem o poder pra isso!

_Sim, tenho, mas infelizmente não é tão simples. Você conhece meu filho. Ele nunca aceitará que eu não o deixe casar com quem ele quiser.

_Ele tem de entender que seu nascimento o destinou a coisas maiores que seus próprios desejos infantis!

_Exatamente. Por isso eu decidi uma coisa…- Nessa hora, Leia foi cautelosa.

_O quê?

_Decidi que meu filho casará com outra mulher. Uma mulher realmente digna de reinar ao lado dele.

_E quem será essa infeliz criatura que escolheu como noiva de seu filho, posso saber?

_Acho que você já sabe a resposta a essa pergunta, irmão…

O sumo sacerdote arregalou os olhos azuis.

_Não pode estar falando sério… não ela.

_A minha vinda aqui já mostra que falo bem sério. Não há outra opção pra mim. Rey é a única.

_NÃO! DEFINITIVAMENTE NÃO!

_E por quê não?

_Por quê não? Acha que atirarei aos leões minha única filha, uma garota inocente que nunca saiu das portas do templo ? Além do mais, ela já se prepara para o sumo sacerdócio a anos.

_Ela não fez os votos ainda, fez?

Luke fez que não.

_Então ela não é uma sumo sacerdotisa ainda, é só uma noviça. Ainda pode deixar o templo!

_Não vou permitir que estrague a vida dela!

_Não entende que eu estou desesperada, irmão? - Luke fez que não era com ele. - Eu não lhe pediria isso se não estivesse no fim das minhas forças!

_Você não consegue controlar seu filho e minha filha é que terá de pagar por isso?

_O planeta inteiro pagará junto com ela, se esse casamento infame acontecer!

Silêncio. Pausa.

_Minha filha tem treinado pro sumo sacerdócio desde os cinco anos. É o destino dela…

_É o destino dela ou o destino que VOCÊ escolheu pra ela?

_Ela nunca se queixou!

_E ela não ousaria! Rey o ama demais e faria qualquer coisa que você lhe ordenasse fazer!

_Acha que estou obrigando minha filha a isso?

_Então chame sua filha. Vamos ouvir da boca dela, se ela aceita ou não.

_Eu não posso fazer isso, irmã… Por favor, não me peça isso!

_Desculpe por dizer isso, mas não sabia que era um covarde!

_MINHA FILHA É TUDO QUE EU TENHO! Você tem um reino, É A RAINHA! PODE ESCOLHER QUALQUER OUTRA INFELIZ PRA SE CASAR COM SEU FILHO E AINDA QUER ME TOMAR O ÚLTIMO ELO QUE TENHO COM MARA?

_Então é isso? Acha que sua filha pode substituir sua mulher?

_Não ouse falar assim comigo! Você pode ser a rainha, mas eu não permito que fale assim comigo!

_Por favor, seja razoável, Luke! Pelo menos uma vez na vida, pense em alguém que não seja você mesmo!

_Olha quem fala! Quer me tomar minha única filha pra obrigá-la a casar sem amor com um rapaz inconsequente e o vilão dessa história sou eu? Ora, por favor!

_Eu sei que quer o melhor pra Rey. Mas eu também quero!

_Pois não parece!

_Ela também é meu sangue, não se esqueça. Eu jamais faria algo que pudesse prejudicá-la!

_Acha que casar com seu filho não a prejudicaria?

_Não comigo lá! Eu jamais permitiria que ele a maltratasse! JAMAIS!

_Não achei que precisasse lhe dizer isso, cara irmã, mas nem você viverá pra sempre. Uma hora todos temos de morrer.

_Vamos fazer assim, então: Deixe-me levar Rey comigo pro palácio, apenas como num passeio. Deixe que ela veja por si só como seria viver lá. Depois deixe que ela decida. Se for absolutamente impossível pra ela aceitar a ideia de casar com Ben, eu prometo que a trago de volta e aí esquecemos o assunto. Tudo bem assim?

Luke não queria aceitar, mas o que Leia pedia agora parecia mais razoável.

_Tudo bem então, que remédio…- O Sumo Sacerdote abriu a porta do salão e chamou um criado. - Zat! Vá até os aposentos sacerdotais e chame minha filha.

O criado foi depressa. Correndo pelos amplos corredores, jardins e espaços do imenso templo, chegou até a área privativa onde viviam os sacerdotes e funcionários do templo com suas famílias.

Se pôs a procurar e logo deu com uma linda jovem de dezessete anos, que, vestindo um longo traje roxo de noviça com capuz, meditava profundamente ao lado de um cheiroso pé de rosas lotado de flores. Parecia até meio adormecida.

_Excelência…

Rey abriu os lindos olhos verdes, meio assustada como se tivesse sido despertada subitamente de um sono profundo.

_Seu pai manda chamá-la com urgência ao salão de cerimônias.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O criado nada mais disse. Apenas pediu de novo que ela o acompanhasse.

Preocupada, a garota o seguiu. O que teria acontecido para seu pai precisar chamá-la com tanta urgência assim? Teria ela feito algo de errado? Mas ela não lembrava de nada que pudesse ter feito…

_Tia Leia! - Rey sorriu ao ver a Rainha. Ela correu pra abraçá-la.- Que alegria vê-la aqui!

_Também fico feliz em vê-la, minha filha.

_Eu sinto muito pelo tio Han…

_Eu sei… Eu queria que tivesse estado lá.

_Não pude ir. Mas rezei por vocês.

_Sua tia tem algo a lhe dizer. - Rey estranhou o tom sério do pai. Normalmente ele ficaria feliz em rever a amada irmã gêmea. Não parecia ser o caso, agora.

_Eu vim lhe fazer um convite, Rey.

_Um convite?

_Sim. Gostaria que passasse um tempo no palácio real antes de fazer os votos.

O rosto da garota se iluminou.

_Sim, eu quero ir! Já faz tanto que estive lá! Eu posso, meu pai?

_Se quiser ir, eu não objetarei… - Novamente o tom dele era muito soturno. Rey não gostou nada daquilo.

Mas deixou passar. Estava feliz demais de poder ir ao palácio real.

_Legal! Eu arrumarei minhas coisas!

_Não precisa ter pressa! Sua tia ficará ainda alguns dias conosco.

_Apenas dois dias, irmão. Preciso voltar rápido ao palácio.

Dois dias depois…

_Nossa… Nem me lembrava que esse lugar era tão grande…Tão grande e tão bonito!

Rey estava simplesmente maravilhada. O templo onde fora criada podia ser imponente, mas nem se comparava ao palácio real em esplendor.

O belíssimo palácio de colunas de mármore marchetadas a cristal e ouro, era cercado por bosques a perder de vista numa grande área verde e jardins com milhares de espécies de flores trazidas de toda a galáxia, estátuas, vasos e fontes era simplesmente magnífico. Nas copas das árvores, trinavam milhares de pássaros de todos os tamanhos e cores. Eram tantos que nem dava pra contar.

_Então o que acha?

_É tudo lindo, minha tia.

_Eu adoro esse lugar. Esses jardins me ajudam tanto a relaxar… Mas venha. Estão nos esperando.

Uma comitiva real veio esperá-los.

_Seja bem-vinda de volta, Majestade. - O senador Organa a saudou. - Esperamos que tenha feito uma boa viagem.

_Foi tudo maravilhoso, senador. Mais tarde relatarei os detalhes. Agora lhes apresento minha adorada sobrinha, Lady Rey Padmé Skywalker. Ela ficará conosco por alguns dias.

_Então é essa a coitada que vai… ái! - Um senador t_wi_'_lek_ de língua comprida quase cometeu uma gafe, mas uma boa cotovelada no braço gordo ajudou-o a manter a boca fechada.

Irritada, mas ignorando a gafe, a rainha continuou.

_Lady Rey nunca esteve fora do templo. Ela estudou pra ser a Sumo sacerdotisa e assumirá esse cargo quando seu pai, meu venerado irmão, nos deixar. Que esse dia demore muito a chegar.

_Amém.- Murmuraram todos os outros por respeito.

_Enfim, espero que todos tratem minha sobrinha com a devida deferência a ser dada a uma futura sumo sacerdotisa e também a uma mulher da família real. Fui clara?

_Sim, Majestade.

_Outra coisa… Onde está meu filho?

_Estou aqui, minha mãe. - Uma voz se ouviu ao longe. - Perdoe-me se cheguei atrasado para receber minha querida prima…

Aquilo era de uma grosseria enorme. A chegada de uma pessoa em visita implicava que todos, desde os donos da casa até os criados, deviam estar lá pra recebê-la e dar-lhe boas vindas. Não aparecer, a não ser em casos muito graves tais como doença ou morte, implicava indiferença e pouco-caso. Fazia parecer que o chegante não valia nada e que não era bem-vindo.

Furiosa, a rainha foi até Ben.

_Como pode ser tão mal educado assim? - Falou baixo como se falasse com uma criança. - Vá lá e cumprimente sua prima! Aliás, o que fazia de tão importante pra não estar aqui na hora que chegamos?

_Mais tarde, minha mãe, mais tarde… Olá, querida prima. - Ben beijou a mão de Rey. - Fico feliz de finalmente conhecê-la.

_Também fico feliz de finalmente conhecê-lo, querido primo. - Ela retrucou secamente. Também não gostou nada da grosseria dele.

_E como vai meu venerado tio, seu pai?

_Está muito bem e manda seus cumprimentos.

_Por quanto tempo pretende ficar?

Com essa, a rainha explodiu.

_Ben! Não seja grosseiro! Peças desculpas agora!

_Desculpe se a ofendi, prima, mas não foi minha intenção. Só queria saber se ficará conosco até o próximo mês.

_Por quê? O que acontecerá no próximo mês?

_Eu não queria adiantar as coisas, mas… Eu me casarei no próximo mês!

Choque

Não houve ninguém que não ficasse chocado com a revelação.

_Vai… casar? - A rainha falou gaguejando.

_Sim, minha querida mãe. Eu não mandei aquela mensagem?

_Sim, mandou, mas…

_Por acaso a Sra. não pensou que Illa viria pra cá só pra ficar passeando, não é? Ela já veio pra ficar. A família dela também virá para a cerimônia.

_Eu nem conheço direito essa moça, filho!

_Não seja por isso! - Ben gritou para que um criado buscasse Illa.

Dali a pouco a moça apareceu. Era bastante bonita, com seus passos firmes, corpo perfeito, a pele bronzeada, cabelos negros e compridos e grandes olhos claros. Mas com aquele ar arrogante e aquelas vestes tão sumárias que a faziam parecer uma dançarina exótica, Illa Talk parecia tudo menos uma futura rainha. Leia (e de resto todo mundo) não gostou nada dela.

_Muito bem, querida mãe, querida prima, ilustres membros do senado, conheçam minha linda noiva e sua futura rainha, Illa Talk. Illa querida, essa é minha família.

Sem nada dizer, a garota sorriu. Mas o sorriso não parecia nada simpático. Havia nele mais desdém do que qualquer vontade de agradar.

Ela e a rainha se encararam, sem nada dizer uma para a outra. A tensão cresceu. Sem um pingo de medo, a jovem decidiu quebrar o gelo:

_Estava ansiosa pra conhecer minha querida sogra…

"Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo…" - Pensou a rainha.

Mas de qualquer modo, ela foi educada, como exigia o protocolo.

_Seja muito bem-vinda ao palácio, Illa. Espero que goste da estadia.

_Ah, eu gostarei muito! E quem é essa moça, Ben?

_Essa é minha prima, Rey. Ela mora no templo Jedi em Arch-to.

_Posso ver pelas vestes simples…- Rey se sentiu uma mendiga. - Você é uma sacerdotisa, prima Rey?

Rey não estava gostando NADA daquele tom debochado. Se a moça queria guerra, conseguiria!

_Na verdade, estou me preparando pra tornar a Sumo-Sacerdotisa.

_Uuuuu… É o cargo de maior prestígio do templo! Meus parabéns! Quando fará os votos?

_Rey ficará conosco um tempo. - retrucou a Rainha Leia, sorrindo ironicamente. - Bastante tempo, espero. Os votos dela ainda demorarão.

As duas, Illa e Rey, se encararam nos olhos. Illa percebeu de cara que havia algo a mais ali. Aquela garota, que não era nada feia, não parecia estar ali a toa.

_Acho que você será uma ótima sumo sacerdotisa, "prima"…

_Também espero. Sei que não estarei à altura do meu pai, mas… Farei o meu possível.

Nessa hora, um criado veio anunciar que o almoço estava pronto.

_Ah, ótimo! - Ben já estava louco pra sair daquela situação constrangedora.

Mas a conversa ainda não acabara.

_É com essa mulher que pretende se casar? - Leia perguntou baixo ao filho.

_É com essa mulher que me casarei, minha mãe. Entenda isso de uma vez.

_Se casará com ela se eu permitir! E até agora não estou nem um pouco inclinada a fazer isso!

Ben quis explodir de raiva. Apesar de se sentir a maior parte do tempo consciente de sua própria importância, sua mãe sempre conseguia atingi-lo no ponto certo. Em sua presença ele se sentia desvanecer.

_Eu terei que casar um dia, querida mãe. E será com essa mulher, querendo a senhora isso ou não.

_Veremos, filho, veremos… Mas agora esqueçamos esse assunto infeliz. Vamos almoçar.

Durante o almoço, mais constrangimento.

_Então, priminha, vocês comem tão bem assim no templo? - Falou Illa de modo muito irônico. Realmente a mesa estava repleta de iguarias das mais raras e refinadas, tais como sopa de límulos, salada de naucas e caranguejos gigantes do deserto assados, mas nada havia ali que Rey já não tivesse pelo menos provado um pouco.

_Certamente não passamos fome no templo, Illa. Nada aqui é uma surpresa pra mim.

_Mas com certeza você nunca comeu tão bem assim na vida, não é? Está tão magrinha… parece um esqueletinho!

_Mas no meu caso, se é que isso é verdade mesmo, isso pode ser resolvido. Pena que o que há no coração de certas pessoas, não.

Illa rilhou os dentes de ódio. Leia riu baixo. Nunca imaginou que sua sobrinha, aparentemente tão meiga e doce, pudesse ter a língua tão afiada.

Mas Ben não achou graça.

_Rey! Peça desculpas!

_Quem é você pra mandar em mim?

_Você está na minha casa e faltou com o respeito com a minha noiva! Desculpe-se!

_Ben Solo!Não fale com a sua prima desse jeito! - Dessa vez, a rainha teve de intervir antes que a briga ficasse feia. - Illa foi quem insultou Rey primeiro. Rey só se defendeu. Illa é que devia pedir desculpas!

Ben se levantou da mesa furioso, chamou Illa e fez que ia deixar o recinto. Um erro imperdoável, já que pelo protocolo real, ninguém podia sentar ou levantar da mesa antes que o rei ou a rainha o fizessem ou dessem permissão.

_Sente-se Ben, eu não deixei você sair!

_Mãe, eu…

_SENTE-SE JÁ! OBEDEÇA!

Ben não teve outra escolha senão obedecer, mesmo fervendo de raiva.

_Pelo visto, eu tenho sido muito complacente com seus caprichos, Ben Solo, mas isso vai acabar! Você vai ter de aprender a ser um homem! Nem que seja na marra!

_Mas eu sou um homem e..

_SILÊNCIO! EU NÃO LHE DEI PERMISSÃO PRA FALAR!

_Desculpe, mãe.

_Ah… Como eu ia dizendo…Você não passa de um garoto mimado e arrogante! Talvez isso tenha sido culpa minha e de seu pai, que não soubemos educá-lo direito, talvez não. De qualquer modo, o estrago está feito. Mas ainda há esperança. Ainda quero ver surgir o homem que você poderá se tornar. Lutarei por isso, não importa o que tiver de fazer! - Leia abaixou a cabeça. - Eu permito que saiam. - Ben e Illa nem esperaram ela acabasse de falar. Sem pedir licença deixaram a sala de jantar, sem olhar pra trás.

_Me desculpe por falar assim, tia Leia…- Rey falou medindo cada palavra. - mas acho também que não era pra tanto.

_Rey, querida… Seu primo será o próximo rei. E a mulher com que ele se casará será a rainha. Eles serão os responsáveis por todo o nosso planeta. Então não acha que devo exigir que meu filho, pelo menos, aja como homem?

_Eu sei que ele corresponderá às suas expectativas, tia. É só lhe dar a oportunidade.

_Você é muito bondosa, minha filha e sempre procura ver o lado bom das pessoas. Mas Ben tem de se esforçar mais, pra cumprir ao menos o mínimo do que é esperado dele. Ele e sua esposa terão um planeta inteiro pra governar e erros simplesmente não serão tolerados. Bilhões de vidas poderão depender das decisões deles.

Rey se calou. Sua tia tinha razão. Os próximos governantes de Alderaan tinham uma tarefa hercúlea nas mãos e Ben e sua noiva não pareciam muito bem preparados para tamanha tarefa. É claro que era só a primeira impressão que ela tivera, mas definitivamente não fora a melhor delas.

_Agora vá. Verei vocês de novo no baile em homenagem à nossa chegada à noite.

Um baile? Rey ficou apatetada. Não previra um baile e não trouxera nenhuma roupa apropriada.

_Não se preocupe, minha filha. Tudo que precisar lhe será fornecido. E ah! Esqueci de lhe apresentar duas pessoas…- chamando uma criada, pediu-lhe que buscasse outras duas empregadas do palácio, uma togruta e uma t_wi_'_lek_.- Veja, essas duas são Ahsoka e Aayla. Elas serão suas criadas pessoais. Cuidarão de tudo pra você. Tudo que precisar peça a elas e elas lhe providenciarão.

_Não, tia, eu não preciso…

_É claro que precisa! Elas também dormirão no quartinho anexo ao seu. Assim, se precisar de algo durante a noite, elas estarão a postos.

_Pra nós é uma honra servi-la, senhora. - respondeu Ahsoka, com uma linda voz musical.

_Estamos aqui pra isso. - continuou Aayla, que parecia ainda mais alegre e sorridente que Ahsoka.

_Então, eu prometo que não lhes darei muito trabalho, especialmente à noite. Durmo feito uma pedra. O maior trabalho que terão será me acordar!

Todas riram. As duas criadas ficaram felizes. Sua nova senhora era bondosa e ela estavam felizes em servi-la.

**Decisões**

Enquanto Illa se maquiava distraída no quarto, Ben Solo andava de um lado pra outro, impaciente.

_Se continuar andando assim, vai acabar gastando o chão, meu querido. Por que tamanho nervosismo?

Ben replicou furioso:

_O problema é que ninguém aqui confia em mim, especialmente minha mãe! Minha mãe está velha, tem ideias completamente fora de moda, e insiste em ditar toda e qualquer ação por aqui!

_Ela é a rainha, Ben querido. Suponho que seja a função dela, não?

_Ela jamais vai deixar as coisas por minha conta. Só quando morrer!

Illa balançou a cabeça e murmurou:

_Sim, isso é muito ruim. Ter que esperar a morte de alguém pra finalmente poder SER alguém…

_Se pelo menos o senado tivesse um pouco mais de fibra e me apoiasse, talvez houvesse alguma esperança de chamar minha mãe à razão. Mas esperar que aqueles velhos idiotas me escutem é o mesmo que esperar que um surdo aprecie música! Eles acatam ao pé da letra toda e qualquer ordem que minha mãe lhes dê. É só ela ladrar uma ordem que eles, mortos de medo dela, botam o rabo entre as pernas, e correm pra obedecê-la como cordeirinhos apavorados diante de um lobo!

Illa murmurou:

_Isso é verdade. Pelo pouco tempo que estou aqui, pude ver que o senado não passa de um bando de medrosos puxa-sacos da minha querida sogra!

_Mas eu não sou assim! Não tenho medo da minha mãe. Eu tenho visão e coragem. Minha mãe não tem nem uma coisa nem outra.

_O que pensa em fazer, então? Um golpe de estado, talvez?

_Espero não ter de chegar a tanto. Espero que ainda possamos, minha mãe e eu, chegar a um entendimento…

_Isso não acontecerá. Me desculpe dizer, querido, mas ela adora nos ter na mão dela!

Bem concordou irritado.

O dia correu. Nos aposentos de Rey, Ahsoka e Aayla a preparavam para o baile da noite. Depois de banhar sua jovem senhora com água perfumada, as duas se puseram a prepará-la conjuntamente: Ahsoka a maquiou com pó de esmeraldas para realçar seus olhos verdes ao passo que Aayla trançou seus cabelos lindamente, fazendo um coque e passando neles depois um gel com cristais pra fixar o penteado. Um par de brincos de brilhante e um colar de cristal azul completaram o efeito. Rey brilhava feito um diamante.

Mas o melhor estava pro final. Um lindo vestido de seda lilás com fechos de prata dourada e um par de sapatos de ônix.

A jovem noviça se olhou no espelho. Nem se reconheceu.

_Está linda, minha senhora…. Agora vamos. Nós a acompanharemos e a serviremos durante a festa.

_**LADY REY PADMÉ SKYWALKER, FILHA DO ILUSTRE SUMO SACERDOTE LUKE SKYWALKER E DE SUA FINADA ESPOSA MARA JADE KENOBI SKYWALKER, SOBRINHA DA DIVINA MAJESTADE LADY LEIA PADMÉ SKYWALKER SOLO E DE NOSSO FINADO REI HAN SOLO. QUE ELA VIVA MUITOS ANOS COM A GRAÇA DOS DEUSES!**

Assim, o porteiro anunciou a entrada de Rey no salão de baile. A garota estava vermelha feito um camarão. Chegou a sentir dor de barriga. Quase voltou pra trás, mas agora era tarde demais.

Ela entrou, consciente de que todos os olhares convergiam sobre ela. Frases sussurradas murmuravam o quanto ela era linda e como tamanha beleza pudera ficar escondida no templo a vida toda.

Segundo o protocolo, Rey abaixou levemente a cabeça, sorrindo e cumprimentando a rainha e demais membros da corte um a um. Ao chegar até Kylo, não percebeu o olhar chocado que lhe este lhe lançou e os olhares gelados de Illa. Mesmo que esta estivesse muito bem-vestida, com um tomara que caia dourado e adornos de ouro maciço e pérolas, era evidente que perto da prima do noivo, ela fazia uma triste figura. Podia ser uma belíssima mulher, mas… todos ali sabiam que apenas beleza não era o principal requisito pra alcançar o trono.

Leia deu um suave cutucão no filho, ordenando-lhe com o olhar que fosse até a prima. Ele obedeceu depressa.

_Está linda, prima.- Desta vez, Ben estava sendo sincero. Ele beijou-lhe a mão e guiou Rey até seu lugar ao lado da Rainha. A garota apenas sorriu suavemente e nada disse.

É claro que Illa não gostou nada daquela cena.

_Precisava ter beijado a mão dela? - Perguntou furiosa, mas baixo.

_É apenas o protocolo real, minha querida. Apenas o protocolo. Não fique com ciúmes.

Mesmo assim, Illa continuava com raiva.

Uma orquestra tocou uma belíssima valsa. Começaram as danças. Segundo o costume, o príncipe e a rainha começavam e os outros os seguiam. A cada dança trocavam de par. Illa não perdia o noivo de vista, especialmente quando ele tomou Rey nos braços.

_Não sabia que dançava tão bem, prima…- murmurou ele.- Parece uma pluma flutuando no ar…

_Há muitas coisas que não sabe sobre mim, querido primo.

_Talvez fosse até bom conhecer essas coisas…

_Não deixe sua noiva saber disso…

É… Illa, se ralando de raiva, teria de dar um jeito E LOGO naquela inconveniência que resolvera aparecer de repente pra estragar tudo.

Ela não era burra. Percebera logo o perigo que a jovem prima do noivo representava. Afinal, Rey era bonita, elegante, bem-educada e mais que tudo, contava com o apoio da rainha. Com exceção da beleza, coisa que as duas compartilhavam, Rey tinha e era tudo que Illa não tinha ou era.

Tudo tão bem traçado… Seduzir Ben Solo e fazê-lo se apaixonar por ela fora a parte mais fácil. Illa sabia de mais de um jeito de atrair os homens que desejava. E raramente errava. Experiência era algo que ela tinha mais que de sobra. Só precisava da isca certa para atrair o peixe certo.

E agora, que estava quase em vias de se tornar rainha, não seria uma mísera priminha qualquer que lhe tiraria essa chance. NÃO MESMO!

Porém, Illa Talk não gostava de pensar em si mesma como alguém paranoico. Até agora não pareceu que Rey seria uma ameaça aos seus planos, mas… uma pessoa prevenida vale por dez, não era isso que seu pai dizia quando ia eliminar alguns digamos "desafetos" dele?

Outra coisa, Illa jamais poderia admitir, mas a vida palaciana, cheia de regras, obrigações e protocolos a irritava e a entediava profundamente. Pessoas lhe dizendo aonde ir, o que vestir, o que podia ou não falar em público, até o que podia ou não comer… Jamais na vida ela fora boa com nada disso e não era agora que seria. Só aceitava aquelas regras todas porque não passavam de uma ponte para seu objetivo final: o trono. E quando se tornasse rainha… ADEUS REGRAS ESTÚPIDAS! Faria o que quisesse, como quisesse, da maneira que quisesse, com quem quisesse e a hora que quisesse. E ninguém lhe diria não!

Enquanto isso, o baile real continuava. Belíssimas dançarinas vindas de Kamino, um planeta 100% feito de água, faziam uma linda performance de balé aquático dentro de um globo gigante cheio de água, usando esvoaçantes vestes coloridas e brilhantes como fachos de luz e fogo. Era magnífico. Todos, até Illa, aplaudiram o maravilhoso espetáculo. Rey, especialmente, jamais vira antes na vida algo tão bonito.

_Gostou do espetáculo, minha querida?

_Muito, tia. Foi lindo! Espero poder ver isso de novo!

_Aposto que no templo, vocês não costumam ver coisas tão belas assim…- alfinetou Illa de novo.- Afinal, ficam o tempo todo rezando e meditando, não é? Não tem tempo pra apreciar as coisas boas da vida.

_Isso não é verdade, Illa! Nós…

Felizmente, o chefe dos cozinheiros veio anunciar que o jantar estava servido. Senão outra briga romperia ali mesmo.

Enquanto todos iam ao salão de banquetes, a rainha puxou seu filho de lado.

_Trate a controlar a língua da sua noivinha, ouviu bem, Ben Solo? Mais uma provocação dessas com a Rey e eu juro que eu expulso Illa daqui!

_Eu conversarei com Illa, mãe. Prometo. Só tenha paciência!

_Eu estou tendo paciência! Até mais do que deveria! Mas até a minha paciência, que é muita, não vai durar pra sempre!

Todos se sentaram à mesa. Como de costume, os criados foram buscar os pratos na cozinha para servir aos seus respectivos senhores. Foram servidos peixes dourados de Kzárnia cozidos com purê de targ (um tipo de raiz parecida com uma batata), salada de glóbulos (um tipo de cogumelos gigantes brancos muito raros), sopa de prímulos (um tipo de flor comestível de gosto picante e delicioso), carne de banta branco assada com molho verde e torta de porgs. Para beber havia suco de ástrides (uma deliciosa frutinha vermelha) adoçado com mel das abelhas reais.

Tudo muito caro e refinado, enfim. Só a família real, os nobres e pessoas muitas ricas podiam se dar ao luxo de consumir aquelas coisas.

Rey novamente ficou incomodada. Não gostava de ser servida. Tudo bem que ali, na corte real, era assim que as coisas se davam, mas… ela não se achava superior a ninguém.

_Obrigada. - Fez ela quando Ahsoka lhe serviu. - Você e Aayla já comeram? Devem estar com fome.

_Comeremos na cozinha, senhora. Obrigada pela preocupação.

_Por falar em Aayla, aonde ela está? Não a vejo por aqui faz horas…

Ahsoka ficou vermelha feito um camarão.

_Ela… deve estar por aí.

_Ahsoka…

_Senhora… eu… eu…

_Tudo bem. Esqueça. Depois do jantar, se ela não aparecer, eu vou mandar alguém procurar por ela. Pretendo dormir cedo hoje. Estou cansada.

Illa, é claro, não perdeu tempo.

_Ué, no primeiro dia de trabalho, sua criada já não aguentou você e fugiu, é?

_Quem?

_Quem o quê?

_Quem que te perguntou alguma coisa?!

Ahsoka riu muito.

_Muito bem, minha senhora, é assim que se faz! - Falou baixo.

Todos riram, menos Illa e Ben, é claro. Ela se voltou pro noivo, vermelha de raiva e vergonha.

_Não vai falar nada?

_Quem fala o que quer, escuta o que não quer, meu bem! - Ironizou a rainha, piscando para a sobrinha. Rey sorriu para Ahsoka e para a tia discretamente.

Illa fez menção de se levantar, esquecendo que ninguém podia deixar a mesa antes da Rainha.

_Fique!- Ordenou a rainha.- Sente-se agora, garota, eu não lhe dei permissão pra sair!

O clima pesou. Ben olhou feio para a mãe, mas não podia dizer nada.

_Já cansei de ver você espezinhar minha sobrinha! Se quer ser a Rainha, vai ter de aprender a controlar essa língua de cobra, ouviu bem?

Illa não respondeu nada.

_OUVIU BEM?

_Sim senhora…

_Ah… E depois você me diz pra ter paciência, Ben!

_O jantar está delicioso, tia! - Rey queria por viva força mudar o clima.

_Fico feliz que esteja gostando, minha querida. Pra você, só o melhor.

_Puxa saco dos infernos…- murmurou Illa, fervendo de raiva.

_Falou alguma coisa, Illa? - Rey a encarou bem nos olhos.

_Não, nada. - Illa abaixou o rosto. Até ela sabia que não ganharia nada continuando a provocar Rey naquele momento. Tinha de ser cautelosa, se quisesse conseguir o que queria…

De madrugada, depois de dançarem, comerem e beberem até não aguentarem mais, os convidados foram indo embora. Segundo o costume, à medida que iam saindo, cada um tinha de cumprimentar os membros da família real e deixar um pequeno presente, tal como buquês de flores, pequenos vasos decorados ou joias, como sinal de cortesia e agradecimento pela festa.

Rey já estava no seu limite de cansaço. Não gostava de dormir tarde e jamais imaginou que a festa custaria tanto a acabar. Polidamente pedindo licença à tia, ela chamou Ahsoka.

_Vamos procurar Aayla. Estou cansada e quero dormir.

_Siiimmm… sim, senhora!

Cada vez que Rey tocava no nome da outra criada, Ahsoka ficava muito nervosa e assustada. A jovem noviça não entendia porque.

_Mas aonde será que ela está? Não pretendo ficar procurando-a a noite inteira! Ahsoka!

_Senhora!

_Aposto que você sabe aonde ela está, não sabe?

_Eu…eu…

_Ahsoka! Tem que confiar em mim! O quê Aayla está fazendo que você não pode contar pra mim?

_Minha senhora, por favor, não me castigue, mas não posso falar!

Rey sentiu muita pena do medo da criada.

_Não tenha medo. Não vou castigar você ou Aayla. Só quero saber aonde ela está.

Tremendo de medo, Ahsoka fez que sim e levou Rey até uma cabana na ala dos criados.

A criada bateu à porta. Depois de uma demora sem fim, alguém abriu. Era Aayla usando um lençol pra se cobrir. De azul que era, ela ficou branca de pavor quando viu quem estava ali.

_Ahsoka, o que você fez? Você me traiu!

_Calma, Aayla, não precisa ter medo!- Rey tratou de acalmá-la. - O quê está acontecendo aqui?

Um nautolano de quase dois metros de altura apareceu. Seu ar era de culpa e remorso.

_Por favor, entrem. - ele disse apenas.

Rey e Ahsoka entraram e se sentaram em banquinhos.

_Acho que devemos explicações à lady Rey, Aayla. - O nautolano falou, triste. - Eu sou Kit Fisto e sou um nautolano de Glee Anselm. Sou um pretoriano da guarda real. Aayla é minha esposa.

_E por quê estão escondendo isso?

_A mistura de raças é proibida em Alderaan. - Aayla respondeu triste. - Os antigos diziam que misturar espécies levava à degeneração racial.

_Mas quando eu conheci Aayla vi o quanto essa lei é estúpida.- Fisto abaixou a cabeça. - Eu a amei no instante em que a vi…

_Eu relutei no início…- continuou Aayla. - Mas ninguém manda no coração, não é?

_Por favor não nos castigue, senhora. - Os olhos negros do nautolano quase pareciam suplicar. - Ou melhor castigue a mim! Eu sou o responsável! Não faça nada com Aayla, por favor!

Rey também conhecia essa lei. Nunca pensara nela até agora.

E também, quem era ela pra julgá-los?

_Calma! Eu não os denunciarei!

Os dois e Ahsoka olharam pra ela, espantados.

_Quem sou eu pra julgar vocês? Quem se ama tem o direito de ficar junto e nenhuma lei pode impedir isso!

Os olhos dos outros passaram a exprimir pura gratidão. Sabiam que Rey tinha as vidas deles em suas mãos e mesmo assim, os tratava com respeito e amor.

_Vossa alteza é muito bondosa, minha senhora. - os olhos azuis de Aayla ficaram cheios de lágrimas. - Nunca poderemos pagar tamanha bondade.

_Não é bondade, é razão, Aayla. Você e Kit se amam e por isso tem o direito de ficar juntos e constituir uma família. Nenhuma lei deveria impedir isso. Aliás, na próxima reunião do senado, eu contestarei essa lei absurda.

_Não, senhora, não! Se falar de nós, vamos ficar em apuros!

_Não citarei seus nomes, eu prometo. Só falarei da situação em si.

E foi exatamente o que Rey fez quando o senado se reuniu dois dias depois.

_O quê ela está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Illa, surpresa. Ela mesma estava ali só para acompanhar Ben.

_Lady Rey é um membro da família real. Ela pode assistir a uma reunião do senado, se quiser. - Retrucou a rainha.

Após os assuntos de praxe, tais como os impostos, tachas, etc. Rey pediu a palavra.

_Lady Rey tem a palavra.

_Senhoras e senhores do senado, honoráveis legisladores de nosso planeta, o assunto que pretendo tratar com vocês é incomum, mas acho pertinente que seja tratado agora.

_E qual seria esse assunto, milady?

_Eu…Eu quero contestar a lei anti-miscigenação!

É claro que o senado inteiro quase desmaiou com aquilo. Por essa eles não esperavam!

_Essa lei iníqua e arbitrária tem feito a desgraça de muitas pessoas que somente querem viver em paz e ter o direito de amar e casar com quem quiserem! - Rey continuou.

_Percebe, lady, que está contestando uma das mais antigas leis de nossos antepassados?

_Como futura Sumo sacerdotisa, Lady Rey, vossa senhoria devia saber muito bem que há leis que não podem ser contestadas!

_Silêncio! - Gritou a Rainha. - Minha sobrinha ainda não acabou de falar!

_Senhores senadores e senadoras, legisladores, o que eu sei que não podemos contestar são as leis que nossos deuses deixaram pra nós! Essas SIM são as leis sagradas, que jamais podem ser mudadas! Mas a lei a que me refiro não é uma lei dos deuses! É uma lei dos homens e portanto pode SIM, ser anulada!

_Qual é o seu objetivo em querer a anulação desta lei, milady?

_O objetivo está na própria lei. Ora, como podemos querer tirar a liberdade de nossos cidadãos, privando-os do direito mais sagrado que existe, que é amar quem eles quiserem?

_Os antigos só pensaram nos filhos dessas uniões, Lady Rey. Imagine como seriam um bando de crianças mestiças?

_E o qual o problema que poderia haver nisso, senador, pode me dizer?

O senador não teve o que responder.

_Aliás, o senhor não acha que isso deveria ser responsabilidade apenas do casal em questão e não do governo? O que acontece com os filhos de um casal deveria ser problema APENAS desse casal e não do governo! O inalienável direito ao amor e ao casamento é problema de cada um e o governo não tem que se meter nisso!

A confusão estava armada. Os ânimos se acirraram. O senado ficou completamente dividido, uma parte aceitando o que Rey dizia e outra parte não.

Novamente a rainha teve de pedir silêncio.

_Agora eu falarei! Uma vez que minha sobrinha foi corajosa o suficiente para abordar esse tema tão difícil e ingrato, eu vou dizer que a apoio! - O senado ficou silencioso e estático. - É, eu sei que parece espantoso, mas vou dizer que também nunca apoiei esse tipo de lei. Todos os cidadãos deveriam ter o direito de poder amar e casar com quem quisessem!

Enquanto a discussão corria solta, Ben ria pra si mesmo.

Aquilo era ótimo. Melhor do que tudo que ele poderia ter imaginado. Se a maioria do senado não apoiasse a rainha naquele assunto – e era o que aparentemente parecia estar acontecendo – ele poderia muito bem usar isso a seu favor. Era só ele ficar quieto e ver o que aconteceria.

_Milady Rey tem razão! - Gritou o senador Organa. - Essa lei é inconstitucional e já deveria ter sido abolida a anos!

_Você fala assim porque é parente delas, Organa! - Gritou alguém.

_Como ousa?! - O senador Organa foi pra cima do outro que falara e quase meteu-lhe um soco. Foi preciso um guarda muito forte pra contê-lo!

_SILÊNCIO! - Desta vez foi Rey quem gritou. O senado inteiro se calou, surpreendido. - Uma vez que vocês, legisladores supostamente esclarecidos, não conseguem decidir uma questão tão óbvia, eu proponho que deixemos O POVO decidir!

_Isso nunca foi feito!

_Então agora será a primeira vez! - A rainha falou. - Haverá uma votação popular sobre a lei anti-miscigenação. Que conste nos altos! - os escrivães do palácio se puseram a postos. - Dentro de uma semana haverá a votação. Todos, sem exceção, deverão participar. E que a vontade da maioria prevaleça.

_Mas como será isso, Majestade?

_Que se anuncie em todos os cantos do planeta: Emissários irão a cada cidade, vilarejo, etc. levando urnas especiais para contar os votos. Sim para o fim da lei, não para a continuação dela.

E assim foi feito. No final, o resultado foi 75,6% a favor do fim da lei e 24,4% contra.

O planeta quase inteiro vibrou. Aayla e Kit choraram emocionados. Não tinham mais que se esconder. Seus futuros filhos não seriam mais considerados aberrações ou cidadãos de segunda classe.

_Se algum dia tivermos uma filha, lhe daremos o seu nome, senhora. - Os dois assistiam às comemorações da sacada do quarto de Rey.

_Eu não mereço tanto. Só fiz o que era direito.

_Vossa alteza fez mais do que imagina, senhora… muito mais. - Ahsoka também chorava, feliz pela felicidade da melhor amiga e o marido.

A rainha também estava exultante pelo sucesso de Rey. Embora por outro motivo.

_Então? O que acha agora da tarimba da minha sobrinha, senador Organa?

_Ela seria uma ótima rainha, Majestade. Pena que…

_Calma, caro primo. As coisas acontecerão no seu tempo. Agora que Rey conquistou o povo, levá-la até o trono não será difícil.

_Entendo… Mas o que fará com aquela criatura irritante?

_Quanto a Illa, deixe ela comigo. Logo essa moça não passará de uma lembrança infeliz…

E falando em Illa…

Ela estava cada mais irritada com Rey. Não era possível! Em apenas alguns dias, a prima do noivo conquistara quase o planeta inteiro! E de uma forma que ela mesma jamais imaginara.

Uma coisa tinha de admitir: a garota era inteligente. Até mais do que ela imaginara. Só numa tacada, conseguira conquistar uma boa fatia da população e duma maneira muito simples.

Isso levava aquela disputa a outro nível. Se não quisesse perder a jogada, Illa teria de provar que era ainda mais inteligente que Rey…

E ela tinha a maneira perfeita de como faria isso.

A notícia caiu como uma bomba.

Foi no café da manhã do dia seguinte que Illa alegremente deu a notícia.

_Tenho uma boa notícia pra todos. - ela olhou pra Ben. - Meus parabéns, meu amor, espero seu filho.

Com essa, a rainha quase desmaiou.

_O quê? Está grávida?

Illa fez que sim, sorrindo.

_Meu bem…- Ben estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - é verdade?

_E eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas, amado?

_Então você vê, minha mãe? Agora é imprescindível que eu case LOGO com a mãe do meu futuro filho! Vamos comemorar!

Isso era tudo que a rainha não queria.

_Com licença…- Leia saiu da mesa, enraivecida. - Rey, venha comigo, por favor.

Já no quarto…

_Como o tolo do meu filho foi deixar isso acontecer? COMO? Eu o avisei tanto…

Rey não sabia como consolar a tia. Ben se casaria com Illa e a faria rainha. E isso não era nada bom para Alderaan.

Leia continuou vociferando.

_Ah, mas se essa garota pensa que permitirei esse casamento só por ela estar grávida, ela está redondamente enganada! Prefiro morrer a permitir isso!

_E o que vai acontecer, minha tia? Vai expulsar Illa do palácio?

_Não vou dizer que essa ideia já não me passou pela cabeça mais de uma vez!

_Mas Ben precisa de uma rainha e um herdeiro, minha tia!

_Sim, eu sei. E ninguém mais do que eu quer isso. Mas quero que meu filho se case com a mulher certa…

Leia olhou bem fundo nos olhos da sobrinha.

Rey sentiu um arrepio. Na hora, entendeu tudo.

_Tia, me responda, sinceramente: Eu não estou aqui só de férias, não é?

_Não, Rey. Você está aqui por um propósito maior.

_Eu… não entendi, tia Leia.

_Acho que entendeu sim, Rey…

O coração da garota bateu forte e ela começou a tremer.

_A senhora não pode estar falando sério…

_Você fala igual ao seu pai.

_Meu pai sabe disso? E concordou?

_Sim e não. Na verdade, depois de muita confabulação, ele deixou que viesse comigo para que decidisse por si mesma…

A garota começou a chorar.

_Eu… eu… não posso! Por favor, tia, não é o meu destino! Eu devo ser uma sumo sacerdotisa!

_Querida, o destino é você quem faz. E eu lhe peço, na verdade, EU LHE IMPLORO que aceite. Em nome de toda a Alderaan, por favor, aceite!

_Eu não sou apropriada pra isso!

_E Illa é? Imagine o que vai acontecer se, que os deuses não permitam, ela chegar ao trono? E ademais, o que você fez no senado, tendo a imensa coragem de falar em nome daqueles que nunca tiveram suas vozes ouvidas, já mostra o tipo de rainha que você será. Uma rainha corajosa, que ama seu povo e tudo fará pra vê-lo feliz e em paz.

_Ben me odiará…

_Quanto a Ben, não se preocupe. Com o tempo, vocês aprenderão a se amar…

Mas Rey não acreditava nisso. Já via sua futura vida com horror.

_Eu peço permissão para voltar aos meus aposentos, tia Leia…

_Tudo bem, vá. Mas pense no que eu disse.

A jovem se reclinou e deixou os aposentos da tia. Ao chegar no quarto, chorou como nunca. Ahsoka e Aayla tentaram consolá-la, mas nada conseguiram.

Ben também não gostou nada da ideia.

_O quê? Eu não vou casar com Illa?

_Exatamente. Não é com ela que você se casará.

_Só pode estar ficando louca!

_Nunca mais ouse usar esse tom de voz comigo, mocinho!

_Desculpe, mãe.

_Continuando, eu lhe disse que não aprovava esse seu romance com essa moça. Você teimou e continuou com essa tolice. Portanto, eu tive de tomar uma atitude! Não permitirei que o povo do meu planeta sofra porque meu filho não soube escolher uma boa esposa!

_Mas e a criança que ela espera? É seu neto!

_Quanto a isso, não se preocupe. Como você disse, a criança é meu neto e eu não pretendo deixar meu sangue nas mãos de tal criatura sem juízo. Portanto, pelo menos por enquanto, terei de permitir que essa peste fique morando aqui. Mas quanto a ela casar-se com você e ser a rainha, isso nunca acontecerá! Nunca permitirei que ela seja rainha e que o filho dela seja herdeiro do trono!

Ben teve vontade de socar a cara da mãe. Nunca a odiou tanto quanto naquela hora. Já ia dando-lhe as costas, mas se lembrou a tempo que isso só pioraria as coisas pra ele.

_Eu posso sair, minha mãe?… - resmungou, amaldiçoando o deus que a designara como mãe dele.

_Eu ainda não acabei. Como já disse, uma vez que a criança é seu filho, Illa poderá morar aqui e receberá os melhores cuidados. Mas será só isso que ela e o filho dela terão de mim. Não quero vê-los e nem ouvir falar deles. E nem você o fará.

_Como assim? Espera que eu abandone meu filho?

_Muito bem, que seja. Poderá ver seu filho, mas jamais ficará com a mãe dele de novo!

_Eu preciso de uma rainha, minha mãe!

_E você terá uma! Uma rainha perfeita!

Ben leu nos olhos da mãe o que ela pretendia.

_Está falando de…

_Exatamente. Você se casará com sua prima Rey.

_Sinto muito, minha mãe, mas a senhora enlouqueceu de vez!

_Eu sou sua mãe, me respeite!

_Eu jamais vou…

_NÃO SE FALA MAIS NISSO! Você se casará com Rey, ainda que eu tenha de levá-lo amarrado ao altar!

_E Rey? Que diz disso?

_Está assustada, mas logo se conformará.

_Então ela não me quer tanto quanto eu não a quero?

_Não se trata de querer ou não! Se trata do futuro de Alderaan!

_A senhora casou com quem queria! Por que não posso fazer o mesmo?

_Meu caso foi diferente. Seu pai era um homem bom e decente, coisa que Illa não é! Jamais deixarei meu povo nas mãos daquela…

Com isso Ben não se controlou. Sem nem pensar no que estava fazendo, deu um forte tapa no rosto da mãe!

_COMO OUSA… - Ben tentou se desculpar, mas já era tarde demais– Silêncio! Nem uma palavra mais! Saia daqui agora e vá pros seus aposentos. AGORA!

Enquanto isso, Rey andava de um lado pra outro, completamente desesperada. Também não queria aquele casamento, mas também sabia que não podia ir contra as ordens da tia.

A garota entendia as razões de Leia. Sabia que o planeta inteiro sofreria se Illa se tornasse rainha.

Mas era justo que ela tivesse de sofrer um casamento infeliz, só pela felicidade dos outros? Tudo bem que ela sabia que seria uma boa rainha. Ela amava o povo de seu planeta e se preocupava com seu futuro. Mas… daí a casar com um primo egoísta e autocentrado, isso já era outra história!

_Ahsoka!

_Sim, minha senhora?

_Onde tem um visor por aqui? Preciso falar com meu pai!

A criada a levou até uma sala de computadores, onde Rey acessou o visor de seu pai.

_Pai! - Ela sorriu ao ver a imagem tão querida.

_Filha… Pensei que já tinha esquecido de seu velho pai!

_Eu nunca esqueceria do senhor…- Rey abaixou os olhos. - Meu pai, como pôde?

_Então já está sabendo….

_Sim. - Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. - Meu pai, eu não quero esse casamento!

_Então diga isso à sua tia. Esse foi o acordo: você só casaria com Ben se concordasse.

_Mas se eu não casar com ele, ele casará com Illa…

_É, tem isso… E a última coisa que seria bom para o nosso planeta é ter Illa como rainha…

_E tem mais…

_Mais?

_Illa está grávida.

_Em nome dos deuses… O quê sua tia disse disso?

_Ficou furiosa, é claro. Não quer nem falar no assunto.

_Não é pra menos… Entenda uma coisa, filha: Se Ben não tiver outro filho além desse, será esse filho ou filha de Illa que reinará quando ele morrer. E assim sendo, o que impedirá Illa de reinar por detrás dessa criança?

_Entendo o que quer dizer, pai…

_Eu nunca achei que ia dizer isso, mas… diante da situação, pelo bem de nosso planeta, acho que você deve aceitar o casamento.

Isso era o que Rey temia que o pai ia dizer.

_Tem certeza, pai?

_Nunca foi o que eu quis pra você, é verdade, mas… prevejo tragédias horríveis para o nosso povo se aquela mulher infame chegar ao trono.

_Eu pensarei nisso, pai… Depois lhe comunicarei minha decisão.

_Você é sensata como sua mãe foi, Rey… tenho certeza que tomará a melhor decisão.

_Adeus, meu pai.

_Adeus, minha filha. E que os deuses abençoem você…

Mas tarde…

Diante de um chamado da rainha, Ben e Rey se apresentaram diante dela.

_E então? O que decidiu, minha sobrinha?

_Eu conversei com meu pai. Diante das circunstâncias, eu devo pôr meus desejos pessoais de lado.

_Então é sim?

_Sim, tia Leia. - Rey estava devastada de tristeza, mas se sentia obrigada a aceitar a situação.

_E você, Ben?

Ben estava furioso. Mas sabia que negar-se a casar com a prima só lhe traria problemas. Assim sendo, ele simplesmente fez que sim.

_Então não temos mais o que discutir. Anunciaremos a proclamas do casamento ainda hoje.

E isso foi feito. Todo o planeta ficou atônito mas feliz com a decisão.

É claro que isso não incluía Illa.

_Como pôde?

_Meu amor, eu não tive escolha…

_VOCÊ É UM BANANA MESMO! EU ESTOU ESPERANDO SEU FILHO!

Ben ficou furioso, mas calou-se e deixou o recinto.

Rey saiu a passear pelo grande mercado da capital, devidamente acompanhada pelas criadas e por um bando de guardas, é claro. Precisava esfriar a cabeça e pensar.

O lugar era imenso e impressionantemente bem organizado, com todo o tipo de mercadorias e serviços possíveis e cada qual no lugar certo. Desde tecidos, joias, ouro, prata, pedras preciosas, pérolas, linho fino, púrpura, seda, escarlate até tudo que era feito de madeira aromática e todo tipo de objetos feitos de marfim, de madeira preciosa, cobre, ferro e mármore e também canela, especiarias, incenso, óleos perfumados, olíbano, vinho, azeite, farinha fina, trigo, bois, ovelhas, cavalos, carruagens e escravos, só pra constar algumas coisas.

Aliás, foi passando pelo mercado de escravos que o conflito começou.

Rey detestava a ideia da escravidão. Não achava justo alguém ter o direito de pôr pessoas inocentes pra trabalhar sem nada lhes pagar e ainda poder maltratá-los se não trabalhassem direito e rápido.

Isso também lhe doía por um motivo particular que poucos sabiam: sua própria mãe fora escrava. Uma escrava que tivera o azar de nascer ruiva e bonita e por isso ser cobiçada por todos os senhores lascivos de escravos do planeta.

Felizmente, o destino a fez ser comprada por um senhor gentil, que a deu de presente ao jovem sacerdote Luke Skywalker. Os dois logo se apaixonaram, então Luke a libertou e mesmo diante de toda a forma de crítica, casou-se com a ex-escrava. A filha dos dois nasceu um ano depois. Mais dois anos felizes se passaram até que Mara Jade adoeceu gravemente e faleceu. Luke ficou devastado pela perda da amada e em memória dela, dedicou-se inteiramente à filha querida.

Os pensamentos de Rey foram interrompidos de repente.

Ouviram-se gritos e gemidos de dor. Um senhor de escravos chicoteava ferozmente um jovem rapaz de pele escura. As costas do pobre estavam cobertas de sangue.

Diante de tamanha crueldade, Rey não conseguiu se conter.

_Espere, pare! O que está fazendo?

Dominada por uma determinação maior do que ela própria, Rey deixou as damas de companhia para trás, decidida a se envolver no que quer que estivesse acontecendo. Assim que avistou a cena, seu sangue congelou.

Com ambas as mãos na altura do estômago, o pobre escravo pendia do tronco onde estava acorrentado, os braços sustentando todo o peso do corpo. As pernas, amolecidas, pareciam uma estrutura morta. De cabeça baixa, ele não esboçava qualquer reação, nem de dor, nem de medo, nem de revolta. Nada. E seu dono, um latgan imenso, gordo e cruel, deleitava-se com o poder de agredir o escravo, a julgar pelo sorriso traiçoeiro que estampava seu rosto monstruoso.

Uma garota baixinha e corpulenta com ar oriental chorava.

_Ele só está lá por minha causa…- Rey ouviu-a dizer.

_Como assim? - Perguntou.

_O dono do Finn tentou me estuprar, mas ele não deixou…

_Pois esse monstro pagará por isso AGORA! - Furiosa, Rey foi até o latgan. - Basta! Pare já com isso! — disse ela, num grito. Isso antes de receber uma força que não soube de onde saíra e gritar a plenos pulmões: _Pare !

Então aprumou o corpo e correu até se postar de frente para o brutamonte e lhe agarrar o braço direito, impedindo-o de usar o chicote sobre as costas do escravo mais uma vez.

_O que está fazendo, mulher? - O homem protestou, prestes a investir contra a dama intrometida. - Vê se sai daqui agora, se não quiser apanhar também!

_Por acaso sabe com quem está falando, monstro? - Rey subiu a manga do vestido e mostrou a marca de nascença que todos os membros da família real tinham. Não havia ninguém naquele planeta que não a conhecesse. - Eu sou Rey Skywalker, sobrinha da rainha Leia e noiva do príncipe Ben!

O homem arregalou os olhos e abaixou o braço, tremendo. Ouvira boatos sobre o iminente casamento de Ben com uma jovem prima vinda do templo Jedi, mas não imaginava que ela fosse se personificar diante dele com atitudes de um soldado.

_Desculpe minha senhora, perdão, eu não sabia…

_Pois agora sabe! Solte esse homem! AGORA!

_Minha senhora, ele…

_Não quero saber! Veja como o coitado está!

_Ele é um escravo preguiçoso e intrometido, alteza…

_Eu lhe perguntei alguma coisa? SOLTA ELE AGORA, SE NÃO QUISER FICAR NO LUGAR DELE!

Apavorado, o homem tratou de libertar o escravo. O coitado caiu do tronco que nem um saco de batatas.

_Levem-no para o hospital, agora! - Uma multidão tratou de obedecer. Rey voltou-se para o homem, com ódio no olhar - E quanto a você… será castigado por suas maldades! Duramente!Levem-no para a cadeia! - Um guarda obedeceu sem hesitar. - Depois eu verei como lidarei com ele!

Enquanto isso no palácio…

_Onde minha sobrinha está?

_Ela saiu, majestade.

_Saiu para onde?

_Acho que foi até o mercado da cidade, minha senhora…

_Ela saiu sozinha?

_Não senhora, as criadas foram com ela.

_Ah, bem… Chame meu filho.

O príncipe apareceu com cara de poucos amigos.

_O que deseja, minha mãe?

_Quero que vá ao mercado e veja se sua noiva está bem. Ela está lá.

_Só isso?

_Sim. Não gosto da ideia de Rey ficar andando a toa por aí.

Ben deu uma reverência e saiu, bufando de raiva.

Mais essa agora… como se ele não tivesse mais nada pra fazer na vida do que ficar correndo atrás de uma garota de quem ele nem ao menos gostava! Ele não era babá de ninguém, droga!

Mas ordens eram ordens e ele era obrigado a obedecer, gostasse ou não gostasse.

Chegando ao mercado, Ben estranhou a confusão e o falatório. É claro que ele logo ficou sabendo do que sua noiva fizera.

_Mas o que essa idiota foi fazer? Me digam, pra onde ela foi?

_Pro hospital, meu senhor….- Um transeunte respondeu, tremendo de medo.

Ben deu meia volta e ordenou que fossem ao hospital da cidade. Lá chegando, procurou por Rey, achando-a ao lado de um leito, onde um rapaz negro muito ferido, recebia tratamento.

_O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? - Ben puxou-a pelo braço. - NÃO TEM DIGNIDADE?

_Ben, não grite! Estamos num hospital! Tenha respeito!

_QUE SE DANE! OLHA A VERGONHA QUE ESTÁ PASSANDO!

_Quem está fazendo feio é você, gritando desse jeito! Se quer falar comigo, então fale baixo senão não te ouvirei!

_Aqui não é lugar pra você! Você vai ser a rainha!

_E qual é o melhor lugar para uma rainha, senão ao lado do seu povo?

Ben não teve o que responder. Por isso atacou por outro lado.

_Por que teve de se meter nessa situação?

_Esse pobre rapaz ia ser morto! Morto por tentar fazer o que é direito! Eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa!

_Isso não é problema seu!

_Todo problema do povo é problema meu, sim!

_Ele é um escravo, droga! Ele não tem direitos!

_Ele é um ser humano!

_Uuummm… Tá! - Ben respirou fundo - E o que você acha que vai acontecer quando ele tiver alta e tiver que voltar pro seu dono? Aliás, quem está pagando a conta do hospital?

_Eu estou pagando! E não, ele não voltará pro seu dono. Não vou permitir.

_O quê?

_Foi o que você ouviu. Esse pobre coitado não voltará para as mãos daquele monstro. Ele será meu novo criado.

_Ái, você e suas loucuras…

_Silêncio. Ele está acordando!

_Aahhh…- O rapaz gemeu. - Onde… onde eu estou?…

_Está no hospital, Finn…

_Você sabe o nome dele?

_Silêncio, Bem! E quanto a você, Finn, não se preocupe com nada. Jamais aquele monstro ousará machucar você ou quem quer que seja de novo.

_Eu lhe sou grato… Um escravo não costuma ter tantas regalias…

_De agora em diante, você é meu. Trabalhará pra mim.

_Devo-lhe minha vida, Sra… Lhe garanto que nunca terá um criado mais fiel que eu…

_Sra. não. Só me chame de Rey.

_Isso não é apropriado, Sra!

_Eu não ligo pra formalidades. Agora descanse. Nos veremos depois.

Mais tarde…

Um julgamento sumário acontecia.

_Seu nome? - O juiz perguntou.

_Rose Tiko, senhor juiz.

_Qual é sua classe atual?

_Nasci escrava, mas eu e minha família fomos libertados a alguns anos.

_É uma liberta, então?

_Sim, senhor.

_Esse latgan tentou estuprar a senhorita?

_Sim, senhor juiz.

_E o escravo não permitiu?

_Não, senhor.

_Por isso, o dono quase o matou?

_Exato. E teria conseguido se a princesa não tivesse chegado e o impedido.

_Conte exatamente como foi.

_Finn e eu nos conhecemos desde crianças. Minha família pertencia ao Latgan que teve de nos vender pra pagar dívidas. Porém, o nautolano que nos comprou morreu logo em seguida de febre e segundo a lei, com sua morte, ficamos livres.

_Sim, eu conheço a lei. - O tom do juiz não escondia a ironia. - Prossiga.

_Latgan tinha desejos por minha irmã e eu. Mas jamais conseguiu nada conosco. Foi obrigado a nos vender por que estava cheio de dívidas e o nautolano era o único que podia saudá-las. Mas ele nunca me esqueceu e sempre tentava agarrar a mim ou a minha irmã quando via uma de nós duas. Um dia, eu fui ao mercado pra minha mãe e… - os olhos de Rose ficaram cheios de lágrimas. - O Latgan me agarrou. Finn estava com ele e o impediu de me estuprar. O resto, o senhor já sabe.

_Muito bem. Assim sendo, segundo as leis vigentes de Aldeeran, por ter tentado estuprar uma mulher livre e ter tentado matar o escravo que defendeu essa mulher, o que constitui crime mesmo que o escravo seja seu, esta corte condena Latgan Finnar a morte por enforcamento! _DURA LEX, SED LEX!_ PRÓXIMO!

Os dias foram passando.

Finn, depois de receber alta do hospital, foi levado ao palácio como novo criado pessoal de Lady Rey. Ele, assim como Ahsoka e Aayla, devia estar sempre a postos e obedecer a princesa em todo e qualquer desejo dela. Devia lavar-lhe as roupas, arrumar suas coisas, preparar-lhe e levar-lhe a comida e trazer a Rey tudo que ela pudesse querer ou precisar. Também devia ser seu guarda-costas e protegê-la de qualquer perigo, caso fosse necessário.

Mesmo assim, ele estava feliz. Rey era uma boa jovem senhora, muito bondosa, carinhosa e nada exigente. Ela tratava seus criados, não como escravos, mas como seres humanos e mais ainda, como amigos queridos, o que tornava a tarefa de servi-la muito melhor e mais fácil.

Um dia…

Ben treinava com um guarda na sala de armas. Usava um bastão duplo, que à primeira vista não parecia perigoso, mas podia ser uma arma mortal, se usada corretamente.

Illa observava, rindo-se por dentro da falta de jeito dele. A cada volta e ataque do inimigo, Ben tentava rebater, mas quase sempre acabava no chão, derrotado.

Mas, isso mudou quando ele pegou seu triplo sabre vermelho. Com essa arma, em forma de cruz, ele era quase imbatível e derrotou quase a guarda inteira sem nem suar.

_Uuu, muito bem, meu amado! - Illa o elogiou.

Rey também estava ali, observando sem nada dizer. Diferente de Finn.

_Você é muito melhor no sabre que ele, minha senhora Rey! - falou baixinho. As outras criadas, silenciosamente, concordaram.

Mas, por mais baixo que ele tivesse falado, não pode impedir Ben de ouvi-lo.

_O que você disse, escravo?

_Nada, eu não disse nada, meu senhor!

_Sim, você disse! Disse que ela é melhor que eu na luta de sabres! ADMITA!

Isso era algo que Ben Solo não admitia NUNCA: que houvesse alguém melhor do que ele na luta de sabres de luz. Era ponto positivo. Ele era o melhor naquele esporte (ou assim pensava) e ponto final!

Rey teve de socorrer seu escravo.

_Vai ter de tomar mais cuidado com a língua da próxima vez…- Ela sussurrou-lhe baixo. - Mas sim, Ben, eu aprendi a luta de sabres. Não sei se sou tão boa quanto você, mas…

_Bem, querida prima e noiva – Illa rilhou os dentes de ódio – se é uma luta que quer… Mas advirto que posso te machucar.

_Tudo bem. Uns machucadinhos não me assustam.

_Novamente te advirto, Rey… sou muito bom no uso do sabre!

_Eu não duvido… Já vi sua destreza!

_Tragam um sabre pra ela, então! Talvez eu possa ensinar a minha querida prima e noiva um ou outro truquezinho qualquer…

Sabres nas mãos. Olhos nos olhos. Um encarava o outro esperando o primeiro ataque. Não se ouvia um ruído na sala de treinos.

_E então, como vai ser, priminha? - Ben girava seu sabre triplo, zombando dela com o olhar. - Lhe dou a honra de começar!

Rey atacou, então. Ben aparou o ataque com a força, segurando o sabre dela a centímetros do próprio rosto.

Mas não foi o suficiente pra evitar um revide que ele não esperava. Por que enquanto Ben aparava o ataque de Rey, ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou no sabre dele, arrancando-o das mãos dele sem nem suar!

Ben ficou furioso. Usando seu poder mental, ele pegou um sabre sith duplo.

Os dois puseram-se a lutar usando as armas que tinham, Rey usando dois sabres e Ben com o duplo. Embate após embate, parecia que nenhum dos dois perderia ou ganharia.

Foi quando, finalmente, Rey pôs fim à luta, quando, sem querer, rasgou o rosto de Ben num corte fundo, fazendo o sangue dele jorrar pelo chão!

Ele gritou (Illa também e ainda desmaiou), jogando o sabre duplo no chão. Imediatamente os médicos vieram acudir a ele e a garota, levando-os para a enfermaria.

Mas tarde…

Os médicos conversavam com a rainha.

_O corte foi bem fundo, Majestade, mas vai sarar. Vai ficar uma cicatriz bem feia, mas poderemos cuidar disso com uma futura cirurgia plástica.- Leia, claramente, não estava nada feliz com a situação.

_Eu peço desculpas, minha tia. Ofereço arrependimento pelo que aconteceu. Claramente me deixei levar pelo clamor da luta e me excedi. - Rey se sentia envergonhada pelo acontecido.

_Eu falei que ela era melhor do que ele na luta de sabre! - Finn comentou, divertido.

Ben mandou um olhar mortal ao criado de sua noiva.

_É melhor aprender a segurar a língua, escravo, se quiser permanecer com ela dentro da boca…

_Finn, por favor, agora não é hora pra piadinhas. - Rey fez um sinal discreto pra ele se calasse. Ele obedeceu.

_É melhor obedecer mesmo sua senhora, escravinho. Nem sempre ela estará aqui proteger você… - O olhar de Ben para Finn era aterrador.

_Ben, não o ameace! Isso não é digno de um príncipe! - Leia teve de intervir. Quando seu filho pegava raiva de alguém, isso era receita certa pra um desastre.

_E Illa? Como está? - Ben fingiu não ligar para as palavras da mãe.

_Está bem e a criança dela também. Mas ela quase o perdeu.

_Meu filho vai se salvar? - Ben perguntou.

_Sim. Mas ela terá de ser monitorada com muito cuidado. Mais uma dessas e não poderemos garantir que ela não sofrerá um aborto.

_É ótimo que meu filho esteja bem. Porque se não estivesse, não haveria ninguém que me impediria de vingar a morte dele… - Novamente, Ben lançou a Finn um olhar cheio de ódio.

_Muito bem. - Leia tratou de pôr fim ao infeliz incidente. - Acabemos logo com isso. Rey está arrependida pelo acontecido, Illa e seu filho estão bem, ainda que isso não me agrade muito (Ben bufou irritado) e o servo Finn deverá prometer aqui e agora que nunca mais fará piadas em momentos impróprios! Ouviu, bem, Finn?

_Sim, Majestade. - Finn abaixou a cabeça, contrito.

_Ótimo. Então, esse assunto está resolvido. Não se fala mais disso!

Os dias voaram. E finalmente chegou o dia tão esperado…

O dia do casamento real.

O planeta inteiro estava em festa. Fora decretado feriado mundial de três dias pra comemorar o feliz acontecimento.

De todos os planetas da federação tais como Coruscant, Naboo, Tatooine, Kripton, Raan, Thanagar etc. vinham emissários com muitos presentes e felicitações para os noivos.

No quarto de Rey, as criadas e Finn a ajudavam a se aprontar pro casamento.

Primeiro, ela devia ser totalmente depilada, com um preparado feito com grude, cera, mel e limão. Cada puxão, era um grito. A pele da garota ficou toda vermelha. A única coisa boa disso foi que a tortura não durou muito.

"Graças aos Deuses eu não sou mulher.." pensou Finn escutando o sofrimento de sua senhora. (Naturalmente, ele ficou de fora nessa hora)

Depois, vinha o banho ritual de limpeza e purificação, com óleos aromáticos e perfumes caríssimos vindos dos cantos mais remotos da galáxia. (Não, o Finn não ajudou nessa hora, também)

Depois do banho, finalmente, vinha a parte mais importante: a arrumação da noiva.

Primeiro, os cabelos. Essa era a parte de Aayla. Ela era cabeleireira e especialista nos mais variados tipos de penteados e arranjos.

Após pentear cuidadosamente os cachos castanhos finos da princesa, ela passou um gel de diamantes nele, para fixar os cachos e fazê-los brilhar como uma constelação de estrelas. Como arranjo na cabeça, Rey usaria uma tiara de pérolas e andrônio, o mineral mais raro e brilhante de Alderaan. Era tradição, as noivas reais a usarem.

Já a parte da maquiagem era trabalho para Ahsoka. E ela fez tudo lindamente, passando um pó rosado no rosto de Rey, depois uma sombra prateada e lápis preto em seus olhos e batom dourado em seus lábios. Para coroar o efeito, a princesa recebeu uma chuva de cristais dourados na pele.

Já seu vestido… esse era um caso à parte. Por que era inteiramente feito de uma única peça de seda kryptoniana furta-cor e bordado com milhares de mini-pérolas formando rendas.

Em suma, Rey não parecia mais uma princesa. Nem mesmo uma rainha.

Parecia uma deusa.

E Finn foi o primeiro a pensar assim. Porque assim que viu a real beleza de sua senhora, seu coração bateu como nunca antes batera. Ele quase desmaiou.

_Pelos deuses… como está linda…

Foi preciso Ahsoka dar-lhe um cutucão.

_Ei, ei, Alderaan pra Finn! ACORDA! Vá se arrumar! Já estamos saindo!

Ele acordou, como que saindo de um transe.

_Sim, sim, claro!

Finn arrumado, todos foram saindo, até a capela do palácio onde se realizaria o casamento. Ahsoka e Aayla foram acalmando Rey, que estava extremamente nervosa.

_Meu pai já chegou?

_O Sumo-Sacerdote Luke estará a sua espera na porta da capela, minha senhora.

_Estou com medo… E se eu fizer alguma besteira?

_E só fazer como dissemos. Nada dará errado.

Na porta da capela…

Rey sorriu ao ver um rosto muito querido.

_Papai!

Ela correu pra abraçá-lo. As lágrimas quase borraram a maquiagem.

_Minha filha…- ele também chorou. - Está tão bonita…

_Queria que mamãe estivesse aqui…

_Também queria… Ela estaria tão orgulhosa… Orgulhosa da linda mulher que você se tornou…

Rey fez que sim. O pai a tomou pela mão, levando-a para dentro da imensa capela, ornada a ouro, prata e brilhantes. Era a capela oficial da família real, usada por eles a incontáveis gerações para casamentos, batizados, funerais, etc.

Suspirando fundo, Rey foi adentrando a capela, tentando não olhar pra ninguém e nem escutar os sussurros de "como está linda…", "O príncipe não merece uma beleza assim…", "Coitada dessa moça por se casar com esse moleque mimado…",etc.

(Il divo – Celine Dion – I Believe in you)

Ao chegar ao altar, foi que ela o viu. Ele. Ben, inteiramente vestido de preto e com uma expressão sombria. O homem com quem teria de dividir seu destino. A pessoa que decidiria se ela seria feliz… ou não.

Seu pai foi até o altar. Ele oficiaria a cerimônia.

Os noivos tomaram as mãos. Rey sentiu-se gelada. Ben fez que nem era com ele.

Primeiro de tudo, foi feita uma oração aos deuses, pedindo ao novo casal felicidade, uma vida conjugal harmoniosa e amorosa e muitos filhos.

Depois, os noivos foram até o altar onde estavam os ossos de seus ancestrais, inclinando-se para honrá-los.

Uma corda foi trazida e os braços de Rey foram amarrados.

_Ben Skywalker Solo, você aceita Rey Padmé Kenobi Skywalker como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la, respeitá-la e honrá-la até o fim de sua vida?

Ele hesitou por um momento, mas, por fim, disse:

_Sim.

_Então corte o passado.

Usando seu sabre de luz, Ben cortou o nó da corda sem ferir sua noiva. Depois, foi a vez de Rey, quando os braços de Ben foram amarrados.

_ Rey Padmé Kenobi Skywalker, você aceita Ben Skywalker Solo como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo, respeitá-lo e honrá-lo até o fim de sua vida?

_Sim.

_Então corte o passado. - Isso, ela fez rapidamente.

Após isso, os pedaços de corda foram usados para unir os braços de ambos. Isso pra mostrar que ambos estavam como que simbolicamente "cortando" suas vidas anteriores e se unindo em uma nova.

_Com isso – Disse Luke – Vocês, Ben Skywalker Solo e Rey Padmé Kenobi Skywalker unem suas vidas em uma só. Agora recitem o juramento de união.

Um momento de hesitação. Ambos, Ben e Rey não queriam estar ali. Ben pensava em sua amada, que carregava seu filho no ventre, e que deixara chorando em seus aposentos e Rey, sonhava com a vida tranquila e feliz que tivera no templo até então. Ambos sabiam que uma vez feito o juramento, sua união seria pra sempre. Jamais poderia ser rompida. A vida que ambos tinham tido até então, terminaria.

Mas não havia mais como voltar atrás.

Após um suspiro, os dois fizeram o juramento:

"Por meio desse juramento, eu Ben/Rey abdico de minha vida anterior e me entrego de corpo, alma e coração a ti, Rey/Ben, pelo resto da minha vida. Pelo tempo que ambos vivermos, juramos ser totalmente fiéis, amorosos e leais um ao outro. Assim juramos perante os Deuses"

_Vocês fizeram um juramento. Serão leais a ele?

_Sim. - Ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

_Então, a partir de agora eu os declaro marido e mulher. - Luke não pode deixar de sentir a voz embargada. Os olhos se encheram d'água. Sua doce menininha agora estava casada e já não precisava mais dele…

Mais tarde…

Mil bantas gordos assados inteiros com molho verdes de prímulos, 14 mil carneiros do deserto de Tattuine assados, mil cordeiros cozidos, muitas centenas de diversos tipos de cervídeos devonianos, aves (por exemplo, 20 mil arrulhadores), 100 mil peixes, 100 mil gerbos de Krypton recheados com ovos de tartaruga de Kamino cozidos, sem contar as milhares de jarras de cerveja e outras tantas de vinho, tudo isso foi servido aos milhares de convidados que vieram prestigiar o grande acontecimento.


	2. Chapter 2

As pessoas dançavam e cantavam, desejando felicidades e uma vida-longa e auspiciosa ao novo casal, que permanecia sentado como que em permanente exposição. Os presentes não tinham fim, objetos raros e preciosos vindos dos mais recônditos recantos da galáxia. Eram posses que Rey deveria dividir com seu novo marido. E como Rey havia adorado o show das dançarinas aquáticas de Kamino, elas se apresentaram novamente, numa apresentação ainda mais bela do que a anterior.

Mas Ben não parecia interessado em nada daquilo. Nem mesmo na própria noiva. Parecia a própria imagem do tédio.

Por fim, o diretor da festa anunciou a dança nupcial dos noivos.

Com um ar de enfado, Ben tomou a mão de sua nova esposa e ambos foram até o meio do salão.

(For The Love Of A Princess – Braveheart)

Olhos nos olhos, os recém-casados começaram a valsar. Uma luz violeta foi incidida por cima deles.

Rey dançava leve como o vento. Os dois voltejavam como se fosse um só.

Mas não havia amor nos olhos de Ben. Só frieza.

Assim que a dança acabou começaram os gritos de "Beija! Beija" dos convidados. Rey ficou vermelha e sorriu sem graça, especialmente quando Ben a pegou de súbito e engolfou-lhe os lábios num beijo forte e excitante.

As pessoas aplaudiram. Ben foi saindo discretamente. Mas antes segredou algo mentalmente à sua noiva.

"Pensa que esse beijo significou que você terá algo de mim, Rey? Não. Não se engane, querida prima. Apenas significou algo que de mim, você NUNCA terá…"

Rey precisou se controlar muito pra não cair no choro e não dar um vexame no meio dos convidados.

Aquilo fora a humilhação máxima pra ela. Bem quando ela achava que as coisas poderiam ao menos se encaixar, Ben jogava um balde de água fria em suas expectativas.

Sua vontade era de sair correndo dali, acabar com toda aquela farsa e voltar para sua vida tranquila e feliz em Arch-to. Pena que já não mais possível fazê-lo.

E o pior vinha mais tarde, ela bem sabia.

É claro que Rey sabia muito bem o que a esperava assim que estivesse a só com Ben. Ela não desconhecia o que casais faziam na cama, mas só de imaginar-se fazendo o mesmo… Ainda mais com um homem que não a amava… Sabe-se lá o que ele poderia fazer com ela!

Só de pensar, ela começou a suar frio. Chegou a sentir dor de cabeça.

_Tudo bem, Sra.?

Era Finn, sempre tão bondoso, gentil e preocupado com sua senhora.

_Me traga uma cadeira, Finn, por favor. - Ele trouxe uma depressa.

_Está se sentindo mal, Mileyde Rey? Quer algo, um copo d'água talvez?

_Um d'água bem gelado estaria perfeito. E me ache Ahsoka e Aayla. Preciso falar com elas.

Logo o trio estava ali.

_Finn. Eu gostaria de conversar com as meninas a sós. - Ele as deixou e foi conversar com Poe. Rey se virou para as criadas – Me digam, vocês… Como é fazer amor com alguém?

As duas se olharam, compreendendo bem o problema de sua senhora.

Ahsoka perguntou:

_Mileyde… Nunca dormiu com ninguém antes?

Rey fez que não.

_Eu sei o que me espera, mas ao mesmo tempo não sei…- Rey abaixou a cabeça como que envergonhada. - O que eu devo fazer?

Aayla foi a primeira a falar.

_Não há muito o que fazer, senhora. Só relaxe e se entregue. Não vai demorar muito.

_Dói?

_Um pouco. Mas Myleide se acostumará com o tempo.

Elas conversaram um pouco mais.

_Entendeu agora?

_Acho que sim… Mas ainda tenho medo.

_Não tenha. Todas nós, fêmeas, temos de passar por isso quando nos tornamos adultas. Agora vamos. Temos de arrumar vossa alteza para a noite de núpcias…

Uma noite terrível

A lua estava alta no céu. O ar quente e parado como que pressagiava a tempestade que viria.

Depois de tirar-lhes os enfeites e banhá-la com perfumes exóticos, as criadas vestiram Rey com uma simples camisola de seda branca transparente. Nada mais havia cobrindo-a.

_Não devo usar mais nada?

_Não. Deixe que essa noite o príncipe a veja como é.

Rey deu um suspiro. Naquela noite, ela se tornaria uma mulher completa. Porém, ela se sentia como uma ovelhinha indo pro abate.

_E não rejeite nenhum avanço dele. Deixe que ele faça o que quiser. Verá que apesar de parecer estranho no começo, depois não será ruim.

A princesa fez que sim. Suspirando e com o coração aos pulos, ela foi se dirigindo à câmara nupcial.

Tudo ali estava arrumado para aquela noite especial. Velas perfumadas, uma garrafa de vinho da melhor safra de uvas do planeta, pétalas de rosas vermelhas e cor de rosa espalhadas sobre a cama de dossel, lençóis brancos e macios… tudo indicando uma noite que prometia ser maravilhosa.

Então por que Rey não se sentia bem? Por que ela simplesmente não relaxava e deixava a coisa rolar?

Ainda cheia de pensamentos mil na cabeça, ela sentou-se numa poltrona macia e esperou, esperou e esperou.

Por fim, cansada de esperar, acabou adormecendo.

Dali a pouco acordou com alguém mexendo no trinco da porta.

Era ele, Ben. O coração da moça acelerou a milhão.

Ben veio chegando perto dela, bem devagar, como um predador avaliando sua presa. Nada dizia com a boca, mas tudo com o olhar.

Ele estava bêbado. O cheiro da bebida rescendia longe. Rey ficou muito assustada, mas procurou manter-se calma.

Após alguns instantes angustiantes…

_Dispa-se.

_Ãh?

_Estou apenas exercendo meus direitos de marido, "esposa". Não tenho direito de ver como minha mulher é?

A vontade de dar uma resposta a tamanho cinismo ficou presa aqui assim, ó.

Mas de qualquer modo e mesmo MORRENDO DE VERGONHA, Rey fez o que Ben pediu.

Ele sorriu, cinicamente.

_Você realmente é muito bonita, prima… creio que não vou me arrepender dessa noite.

Subitamente, então, Ben agarrou Rey e a beijou com força. Ela tentou se esquivar, mas ele continuou segurando-a fortemente, forçando seu corpo contra o dela e apertando-lhe os seios ao ponto de fazê-la gritar, não de prazer, mas de dor.

Ben a jogou na cama e sem nem pensar em nada, ele entrou nela com tudo, fazendo Rey gritar ainda mais alto. Ela implorou que ele parasse, mas ele nem ligou.

Por isso, a tortura acabou.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido, Ben virou-se pro lado e dormiu como uma criança. E nem percebeu as lágrimas que a pobre Rey derramou por toda a noite na escuridão…

Quando as criadas vieram assisti-la de manhã, Rey ainda estava chorando.

Dias infelizes

Ver a expressão infeliz de sua senhora era tudo que Finn não queria.

Ele se revirara na cama a noite inteira, imaginando o que Ben estaria fazendo com ela. Mal dormiu, imaginando as torturas que o infeliz poderia estar infligindo a sua doce Rey.

Infelizmente, ele não errara. Na manhã seguinte, ele ficou chocado ao ver que os braços e o corpo dela estavam cheios de marcas. A pele branca e delicada estava toda roxa, até parecendo que a garota fora espancada.

O escravo ficou furioso. Como alguém podia tratar sua própria esposa desse jeito, ainda mais na lua de mel? Tudo bem que fora um casamento arranjado, mas Rey não merecia ser tratada assim! Ele, pelo menos, nunca a trataria tão mau se ela fosse sua esposa.

"_se ela fosse sua esposa…"_

A ideia esquentou-lhe o coração. É claro que tal coisa seria algo absolutamente IMPOSSÍVEL pra ele, mas sonhar pelo menos AINDA não era proibido…

Aayla percebeu na hora a inquietação de Finn.

_Desfaça essa cara! - Ela falou-lhe baixo.- Tudo bem, eu e Ahsoka também estamos com vontade de socar a cara daquele infeliz, mas o que aconteceu não é problema nosso!

_Mas eu não aguento ver nossa patroa sofrer assim!

_Nem eu! Mas como eu disse, não é problema nosso! Não temos o direito de nos meter onde não fomos chamados!

Rey pretendia manter a dignidade intacta. Não queria ninguém sentindo pena dela ou fazendo cochichos sobre o que acontecera entre ela e Ben.

Por isso, fez cara de paisagem e fez que nada daquilo era com ela.

Desceu para a sala de refeições, devidamente seguida pelo trio de criados. Mas antes de entrar ela encarou o trio com um olhar frio e sinistro que eles nunca viram antes nela.

_Vocês não dirão nada a ninguém do que viram.

_Senhora?

_Vocês me entenderam. Quero silêncio ABSOLUTO sobre tudo. Entendidos?

Os três fizeram que fim.

_Muito bem. Entremos.

Na sala de refeições, já estavam Leia e Ben. Illa não estava, felizmente. Seria o cúmulo ter que encará-la depois daquela noite horrível.

_Sente, minha nora. - Disse a rainha, tentando eliminar um pouco da gelidez de velório que tomara conta do ambiente com a entrada de Rey. Ben ficou a olhá-la de lado com a expressão muito irônica.

_Bom dia, esposa… Dormiu bem depois da nossa noite romântica?

Rey teve de contar até 1000 pra não xingar um palavrão.

Mas se conteve e ficou na "delicadeza".

_Sim, meu querido marido. Dormi feito um bebê. Dado que não senti nada mesmo quando fizemos amor, acabei dormindo.

Os criados deram uma risadinha discreta. A rainha ficou vermelha.

_Bem, vamos comer. A mesa não é um bom lugar pra falar de certas coisas.

Ben queria continuar a provocar Rey, mas não era burro. Se fatalmente a rainha soubesse do modo com que ele tratara a esposa na noite de núpcias, a coisa ficaria feiíssima pra ele.

_E sua queridinha Illa, "amado"? Por que ela não está aqui hoje, hã?

Ben não conseguiu encarar Rey.

_Ela… não pôde vir esta manhã. Não se sente bem.

_Na verdade, Rey querida, ela não comerá mais conosco. - Retrucou Leia, encarando de forma firme o filho. - De agora em diante ela ficará restrita a seus aposentos. Afinal, não fica bem uma amante da juventude estar na mesma ambiente que a esposa do futuro rei, não concorda?

Foi bom que Luke chegou naquela hora para o café, senão a briga romperia ali mesmo.

_Papai! Bom dia! - Rey o abraçou, feliz.

_Muito bons dias, minha filha. Vejo que cheguei em boa hora!

_Toda a hora com você é boa, meu irmão. Sente-se e coma. - a rainha falou, feliz.

Os droids garçons começaram a servi-los. A comida estava deliciosa e muito bem preparada.

Porém…

Não havia como esconder nada de um velho sacerdote, hábil no uso da força. Ainda mais Luke, que era um senciente habilíssimo e sentia a dor interna da filha tanto quanto se fosse a sua.

"_Rey… Rey…"_ Ele chamou-a mentalmente, mas sem levantar os olhos da comida.

Também sem dar a perceber que conversavam mentalmente, Rey lhe respondeu.

"_Pai!"_

"_Eu sinto sua dor… O que há de errado?"_

"_Não há nada errado."_

"_Você pode mentir pra todos, minha filha mas jamais vai conseguir enganar seu velho pai. Eu a conheço melhor que qualquer um. Vamos, me diga… O que há?"_

"_Não posso falar disso, meu pai…"_

"_Foi algo que Ben lhe fez, ontem?"_

Rey ficou vermelha e sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

"_Ele não fez nada que qualquer marido não faça com a esposa na lua de mel…"_

É claro que o pai não se convenceu.

"_Venha comigo. Vamos conversar lá fora."_

Luke pediu licença à irmã, saindo com a filha para o terraço.

_Agora me diga… O que aconteceu? O que seu marido fez com você?

Rey disparou no choro e entre muitas lágrimas, despejou ao pai toda a tortura que passara. Luke ficou furiosíssimo!

_Eu sabia! Eu sempre fui contra esse casamento, não era a toa!

Ele rilhava os dentes de ódio. Jamais tratara sua filha com tamanha brutalidade e não seria um sobrinho mimado e egoísta que o faria! Jamais!

Luke abraçou Rey.

_Você que pensa que eu deixarei Ben tratar você como uma prostituta qualquer! Ou ele aprende a tratar você como você merece ou pelos deuses, eu…

_Não, pai! Espere! Não diga nada! Só vai piorar as coisas!

_Não vou deixar minha única filha ser tratada como lixo! Seu marido vai ter de aprender a ser um homem de verdade!

Luke voltou ao salão, levando a filha pelo braço.

_Ben!

_Sim, meu tio!

_Como você explica isso? - Luke levantou a manga do vestido da filha, exibindo as manchas roxas do braço de Rey.

Os criados saíram de fininho, vendo que o tempo ia fechar….

Leia ficou chocada.

_Ben, o que é isso?

Luke e Leia olham feio, aliás, feiíssimo pra Ben, exigindo explicações.

_Eu… Eu… estava bêbado e acabei me excedendo.- foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizendo. Não encarava os dois nos olhos nem um pouquinho.

_Ah, sim! Você estava bêbado… Então está tudo certo! - Quem conhecia Luke sabia que quando ele falava sarcasticamente assim, é que as coisas mal paradas. BEM mal paradas! Ele se voltou para a irmã, com os olhos pegando fogo.- Eu lhe disse que não queria esse casamento, Leia! Agora você entende porquê!

Leia abaixou os olhos, profundamente envergonhada pelo filho. Não sabia nem o que dizer.

_Se houvesse um jeito de desmanchar esse casamento, eu faria isso agora, meu irmão…- Disse ela por fim.

_É, mas você não pode e nem eu. O que está feito, está feito! - E voltando-se para o sobrinho, Luke o encarou bem fundo nos olhos. - Eu achei que fosse um homem de verdade, Ben Solo. Silêncio! Não fale nada! Se eu achasse por um minuto que você trataria sua própria esposa, MINHA FILHA, como trataria uma reles prostituta, eu nem sequer permitiria que ela viesse aqui, quanto mais casar com você. Casá-los foi um erro, um erro que infelizmente não pode mais ser corrigido…

Após um suspiro, Luke continuou.

_Portanto, fique sabendo, rapaz. Você está guardado. Volte a tratar minha filha assim e bem… você conhecerá um lado meu que desejará NUNCA ter conhecido…

Luke fixou bem o olhar em Ben.

E pela primeira vez na vida, ali e então, Ben sentiu um arrepio na alma. Nunca viu o tio assim, tão furioso. Os olhos de Luke brilhavam como aço azul polido.

_Não exijo que ame minha filha. Mas exijo que a respeite! Ela é sua mulher e será a mãe de seus filhos legítimos! E futuramente será a rainha de Alderaan! Portanto, você jamais, JAMAIS, deverá voltar a fazer o que fez de novo como ela! Você me entendeu?

_Eu… eu…

_Entendeu ou não entendeu?

_Siiimmm… eu,… eu entendi.

_Muito bem. Estamos conversados então.

Ben tremia. Parecia muito assustado.

_Eu.. Eu… posso sair, minha mãe?

_Está bem. Eu permito que saia… - Ben deixou o recinto depressa. Leia voltou-se para o irmão. - Não precisava ter assustado Ben daquele jeito.

_Ele tinha de aprender. Meu sobrinho não passa de um pirralho mimado e arrogado e precisava de uma dura lição!

Rey estava muito constrangida. Temia o que aconteceria consigo aquela noite.

O pai pareceu adivinhar-lhe os pensamentos.

_Nada tema, minha filha. Ben não ousara machucar você de novo. Não depois do que lhe falei.

O que ninguém sabia era que Luke mandara um recado mental ao sobrinho, mostrando-lhe as consequências se continuasse a tratar Rey mal, tipo acabar no estômago de um _sarlacc_, sendo digerido em 1000 anos de dor e sofrimento…


	3. Chapter 3

Uma sombra ia pela noite.

Andando pelos becos sujos dos bairros da periferia da capital, a sombra, que usava uma capa negra, caminhava depressa. Chegando aonde queria, bateu delicadamente numa porta.

Um olhar azul e cínico encarou a sombra através de um visor.

_Quem é?

_Pássaro da noite.

_Entre.

O lugar era escuro e um tanto úmido. Um homem loiro e alto surgiu de dentro de um cômodo e sorriu.

_Ora, quem eu vejo por aqui! Não esperava sua visita… Illa.

Illa, pois era justamente ela, tirou a capa.

_Foi um sufoco pra conseguir enganar os guardas e as criadas e conseguir sair do palácio sem ser vista, mas enfim… Preciso de sua ajuda, Hux.

_Depende…

_Novamente com seus joguinhos… Tá, depende do quê?

_Ora, minha querida, depende do que vou ganhar com o que quer que você esteja planejando!

Illa fez uma cara de enfado.

_Você sabe o que eu quero.

_Minha linda, você já mora do palácio, no meio do luxo. E basta você estalar os dedos que seu principezinho vem correndo igual a um cachorrinho, lambendo seus pés… Que mais você quer?

Os olhos verdes da mulher brilharam.

_Eu não quero isso! Quero o poder! Só o poder TOTAL será o suficiente pra mim!

_Achei que amasse o príncipe… - O tom de Hux soou cínico demais até pra ele.

_Eu até gosto de Ben. Ele me diverte e ajuda que minha vida naquele palácio chato cheio de regras estúpidas não seja um tédio total.

_Mas…

_Ele não é você…

Os dois se beijaram e logo se agarraram, num frenesi que só acabou horas depois. Porém, é lógico que Hux percebeu algo "diferente" em Illa.

_Espere… Está grávida?

Illa fez que sim.

_E quem é o pai?

_Ben, claro! Quem mais seria?

_Ora, vamos, minha querida…

_Meu filho é filho de Ben Solo! E ponto final!

É claro que Hux não acreditava nela, mas resolveu não insistir nesse ponto. Vai que…

_E nem assim, você conseguiu casar com ele…

_Por causa da bruxa velha da mãe dele! A velha desgraçada trouxe uma priminha dele lá das profundas de Arch-to e fez a garota casar com Ben!

_Eu soube que a moça é bem bonita…

_Não é nenhuma beleza fora do comum! Conheço pelo menos umas mil garotas mais bonitas que ela!

_Não fique com ciúme, fofinha! Tenho certeza que você é mais linda que qualquer priminha remediada…

_Mas justamente ela é o problema! Se a desgraçadinha engravidar, o filho dela tirará a chance do meu filho e por conseguinte, A MINHA, de chegar até o trono!

_Entendo… Então, imagino que você queira que eu me livre da priminha, antes que ela embuche do Ben.. É por isso que está aqui?

_Não pretendia ter que chegar a tanto, mas… sim. Por mim e por meu filho, eu faço qualquer coisa. E quando digo qualquer coisa, é QUALQUER COISA MESMO! E você meu querido, é o melhor no que faz, na hora de se livrar de pessoas, digamos, "inconvenientes"…

_Então tenho carta branca pra agir como quiser?

_Só não faça besteiras tipo envenenamento ou outra coisa clichê. Prefiro que pareça um acidente. Porque se não parecer e alguém desconfiar de algo, virão logo pra cima de mim e tudo estará arruinado. Entendeu?

_Deixe comigo. Ninguém desconfiará de você. E outra coisa, o que eu levo nessa?  
_A gratidão de sua futura rainha não será suficiente?

Hux fez uma cara muito irônica.

_Eu imaginei que não… - Illa passou-lhe um saco de diamantes. - Tome. Receberá dez vezes isso e o posto de comandante das tropas de Alderaan se der certo!

Porém, havia algo que Illa não sabia.

Ela desconhecia alguns fatos sobre Rey que tornariam aquilo que pretendia bem difícil, senão, quase impossível.

Rey era uma jedi, alguém sensível à força, que era um dom de que só os membros com o sangue da família real dispunham. Ela podia fazer, sentir, ouvir e ver coisas que pessoas comuns não podiam.

Não que fosse algo natural como respirar ou comer. Ela mesma teve de treinar seus dons desde a infância e a cada ano ia ficando mais poderosa.

Porém, Rey não costumava mostrar isso em público, especialmente porque não queria assustar as pessoas. Uma vez, uma única vez, uma outra noviça do templo a irritara tanto com suas brincadeiras de mal gosto, que a garota, cega de raiva, quase a matara sufocada. Foi preciso Luke intervir e bloquear a filha antes que uma tragédia acontecesse.

Desde então, Rey procurava não usar muito seus poderes, especialmente quando se irritava, temendo ter outro ataque de fúria.

Mas, inconscientemente, a jovem princesa ainda conseguia sentir certas coisas no ar. Ela podia sentir, quase que numa premonição, quando estava em perigo, por exemplo.

E foi isso que a salvou…

Foi num dia especial. Era uma das muitas comemorações que a família real presidia ao longo do ano, tais como a festa dos ancestrais no início do verão, em que os antigos membros da realeza eram relembrados e honrados, a concessão de escalões, em que a rainha concedia escalões aos membros da corte e premiações aos súditos merecedores, a cerimônia dos cavalos imperiais, em que as montarias do exército desfilavam diante da família real e do povo num desfile especial e o divertido festival das flores, que comemorava o início da primavera. Nessa ocasião, as famílias, ricas e pobres, se reuniam, trocavam presentes, faziam banquetes especiais e usavam roupas coloridas e festivas, todos obviamente adornando a si, seus animais e suas casas com muitas flores. Quanto mais colorida e perfumada a decoração, melhor. Havia até concursos entre as cidades pra premiar a decoração primaveril mais bonita e também pra premiar um rei, uma rainha, um príncipe e uma princesa do festival. Os vencedores, além de ganharem prêmios especiais, também tinham a honra de jantar com a família real.

Era a ocasião perfeita, portanto, para Illa conseguir o que queria.

A capital estava lotada de gente vinda de todos os cantos do planeta, portanto ninguém perceberia a presença de estranhos rondando furtivamente o palácio real.

Um tipo, aparentemente inofensivo, ficou a rodear as imensas muralhas, como que procurando uma falha pra poder entrar. Quem o visse, com roupas coloridas e vistosas, como as todos estavam usando na ocasião, nem imaginaria que estava diante de um assassino extremamente perigoso e sagaz.

E ele trazia a morte consigo de uma forma quase imperceptível… Vermes do deserto de nara.

Era criaturas brancas e bem pequenininhas, coisa de centímetros. Porém, apenas uma picada das terríveis criaturinhas e o infeliz já podia encomendar seu caixão. Não duraria nem uma hora, se tanto.

Quem visse os pequeninos monstrinhos, nem imaginaria o quão violento era o veneno de seus corpinhos. Mas quem já tinha sido mordido por um deles, JAMAIS voltara pra contar história. O efeito era 100% fatal.

E volta e meia, mesmo na capital, alguém era vítima de um verme do deserto. Era a maneira ideal de eliminar um desafeto: era limpo, sem sangue e sem necessidade de procurar culpados. Apenas uma infeliz fatalidade que acometera um azarado que tivera a má sorte de topar com um dos animaizinhos mais venenosos de Alderaan. É claro que a polícia sempre desconfiava, mesmo que levemente, que certas vítimas não foram exatamente vítimas do "azar", mas não havia como provar nada contra ninguém. Afinal, quem seria louco pra chegar perto de uma coisinha dessas, mesmo que fosse pra usá-la contra um inimigo?

Aparentemente, só Boba Fett mesmo.

Ele fora bem pago por Hux pra fazer o serviço sujo. Afinal, um caçador de recompensas sem honra como aquele mandaloriano, era a única pessoa que ele, Hux, conhecia que sabia mexer com qualquer tipo de coisa ou bicho que pudesse matar alguém sem ser notado.

_Ah, aqui… - Um buraquinho minúsculo no muro foi bem providencial. - Agora vamos, minhas belezinhas. Façam seu show.

10 verminhos, que Boba treinara ninguém sabia como, saíram de uma caixinha de madeira, bamboleando pelo buraquinho, um atrás do outro. Eram tão pequenos que ninguém percebeu sua presença.

Isto é, quase ninguém.

Rey estava no salão de festas, dançando e cantando quando sentiu algo estranho no ar. Não sabia exatamente o que era, mas sabia que não era coisa boa.

A sensação foi se tornando cada vez pior. Ela sabia que algo estava vindo.

E estava vindo pegar a ELA, especificamente.

Sem que ninguém entendesse nada, Rey saiu correndo pro jardim. Ali, ela avistou os vermes vindo.

Como todo mundo no planeta, a garota sabia muito o que uma picada daquelas coisas podia fazer. E também sabia que quando um verme daqueles escolhia um alvo, JAMAIS desistia até conseguir acertá-lo.

Portanto, tinha de matá-los logo.

O problema era como fazer isso. Porque além de serem tão viscosos que era quase impossível pegá-los, os bichinhos eram rápidos como raios e pior ainda… ainda voavam!

Mas uma jovem jedi tão poderosa como Rey Skywalker não seria vencida por um bando de vermes nojentos. Pegando seu sabre azul, ela preparou-se pro combate.

Uma multidão ficou a olhar de longe, todos olhando apavorados. Uma só picada mataria Rey.

Os monstrinhos se puseram em fila e pularam direto pra cima da garota. Ela pulou pro lado mas os bichinhos a seguiram, voando. Usando seu sabre, ela conseguiu cortar alguns vermes ao meio, mas outros se viraram por trás dela e quase conseguiram mordê-la, mas ela sempre conseguia pressentir os ataques e evitá-los.

Por fim, acabou. Rey sentiu náusea por estar toda suja e melada de gosma de vermes.

Ahsoka, Aayla e Finn vieram correndo.

_Minha senhora, está bem? Está ferida? Algum dos vermes a mordeu? - Os três foram perguntando em sequência.

_Não, tudo bem, estou bem. Acho que não fui picada.

_Venha pra dentro, vamos lhe preparar um banho.

_Bem que estou precisando mesmo…

Illa rilhava os dentes de ódio. NÃO ERA POSSÍVEL! Ninguém jamais conseguira escapar daqueles vermes alguma vez! NINGUÉM!

Não… Tinha de haver um jeito de acabar de uma vez com aquela peste de garota. Por causa dela, não podia mais ver Ben e seu filho _(e ela por __exten__s__ão__)_ ainda estava arriscado a perder o trono, se a maldita engravidasse.

Como ela poderia fazer? Mas espere aí… SIM! Como Rey não podia ser atacada fisicamente, por que não acabar com a _REPUTAÇÃO_ dela?

Sim… Mas como ela poderia fazer isso? Novamente, noite adentro, Illa foi até Hux e expôs sua ideia.

_Sim, a ideia não é ruim… Destruir a reputação da princesinha diante de todo o planeta acabaria com ela pra sempre, sem que a gente precisasse mover um dedo… Mas isso precisa ser feito com cuidado… Espere! Por acaso, há algum escravo homem a serviço dela?

_Sim, a talzinha tem um escravinho que fica que nem um cachorrinho atrás dela… Acho até que o bobão é apaixonado por ela… tolinho…

_Isso é ainda melhor que a encomenda… - Hux rio, esfregou as mãos num gesto de contentamento e pegou um frasco com uma bebida transparente. Parecia água. - Tome.

_O que é?

_É uma poção do amor poderosa. Ninguém resiste aos seus efeitos. Uma gota disso e a pessoa vira uma égua no cio.

_Acho que entendi… Ponho um pouco disso na bebida dela, um pouco na bebida do escravo e o resto se faz por si próprio!

_Exatamente. Não tem gosto, nem cheiro e nem cor. Só não exagere muito. Uma gotinha só já faz o efeito necessário. Mas tem uma coisa.

_O quê?

_Vai ter que esperar um pouco pra usar a poção.

_Esperar? Por quê? Essa coisa é perfeita!

_Pense! Uma coisa muito perto da outra despertará suspeitas! E você não quer isso, quer?

_É, você tem razão, querido… Esperarei. Só não esperarei muito…

Mas Illa era uma mulher oportunista. E esperar não era muito seu forte.

No meio das celebrações, havia um tipo de torneio, especialmente perigoso, feito como um sacrifício pra honrar a deusa da terra. Um participante, homem ou mulher, especialmente escolhido, devia enfrentar um amargospinus, um monstro carnívoro com mais de 12 metros de altura. Seu longo pescoço e cauda forneciam um amplo raio de ataque para suas mandíbulas afiadas, enquanto suas espinhosas costas e cortantes pontas no pescoço ofereciam uma defesa quase impenetrável.

E pior, o infeliz participante devia enfrentar a terrível fera sem nada, sem arma alguma ou nada pra se defender.

Por isso, geralmente eram escolhidos ladrões, bandidos e notórios criminosos para essa finalidade. Se vencessem o monstro, seriam perdoados. SE vencessem, o que não era muito provável de acontecer.

E Illa viu nisso a oportunidade perfeita pra se livrar de Rey de uma vez por todas.

Mas… como introduzi-la na arena sem ninguém desconfiar de nada?

Ela teria de pensar. Teria de molhar algumas mãos… Mas no fim, conseguiria. Hux a ajudaria.

_Você quer o quê?

_Você ouviu, meu querido. É a ideia perfeita!

_E a poção?

_Você me disse pra esperar. Acontece que eu não posso esperar mais. A desgraçada dorme todas as noites com o MEU homem e se ela engravidar… Estará tudo acabado pra mim!

_Nada que um bom abortivo não resolva, meu amor…

_Sim, eu poderia usar algo assim, mas não quero ter que chegar a tanto… prefiro apagar a fogueira antes mesmo que ela acenda! Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

_Tá, tá, me deixe pensar… O que você quer não é nada fácil. Vamos ter que molhar as mãos de muita gente GRANDE pra conseguir pôr a garota na arena!

_Fale com quem precisar! Dinheiro também não é o problema. Só tem uma coisa: Ben não pode nem sonhar com isso! Muito menos a rainha, claro!

Illa conhecia bem o pai de seu futuro filho. Ben Solo estava longe de ser o melhor homem do mundo, mas jamais aceitaria o que ela e Hux estavam tramando. Até ele tinha uma certa ética. Pequena, mas tinha.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ah, pai, eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta…

Rey se despedia do amado pai no espaço-porto de Alderaan. Ela chorava.

_Não sei porque não pode ficar mais…

_Gostaria de poder ficar mais, filha, mas sou necessário no templo, você sabe disso.

Na verdade, seria ele que comandaria o sacrifício à deusa na arena, mas problemas urgentes em Arch-to o obrigavam a voltar com urgência.

_Voltará pra me visitar?

_Claro que sim. Agora me deixe ir. E não chore mais ou nunca conseguirei sair daqui. - Luke lhe deu um beijinho na cabeça. Adeus, minha filha. Fique em paz. Que a força esteja com você.

_Adeus, meu pai… Que a força esteja com o senhor…

Rey quase entrou em pânico ao ver o pai entrar em sua nave. Ele era seu último elo com o mundo que conhecia e agora… Ela estava por sua conta.

Pelo dia todo a jovem ficou triste e amuada. Passaria, mas levaria tempo.

E a atitude fria e distante de Ben definitivamente não ajudava em nada em sua adaptação.

Enquanto isso, Aayla tinha boas notícias.

_Senhora… Acabo de pôr meu primeiro ovo!

_Que ótimo! Fico muito satisfeita! Onde ele está?

_Está num aquário em casa. Meu ovo precisa de um ambiente aquático pra não secar. Também, meu bebê será meio nautolano e portanto precisará ficar dentro d'água durante seus primeiros meses, até perder suas guelras e adquirir pulmões pra poder respirar na terra. Kit está exultante em ser pai!

Rey pensou por um instante se Ben sentiria o mesmo pelo filho que um dia teriam.

_Você terá alguém pra cuidar do bebê quando ele nascer?

_Minha mãe e minha sogra vão se revezar pra cuidar do meu filho. Obrigada pela preocupação.

_Precisamos fazer um chá de bebê logo! - Ahsoka riu, divertida.

_Faremos. - Rey disse. - Só me avise quando estiver perto dele nascer. Faremos uma grande festa.

Foi nessa hora que Finn entrou nos aposentos de Rey, branco como um cadáver.

_Minha senhora Rey! - Ele suava como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. - Precisa ir falar com a rainha, agora!

_Por quê? O que houve?

_É tão horrível… Não dá pra acreditar!

_Não dá pra acreditar no quê, rapaz? FALE! Está me assustando!

_Vossa alteza vai ter de lutar na arena com o amargospinus!

_O QUÊ? - Gritaram as três mulheres ao mesmo tempo.

Dali a pouco...

Rey estava diante da rainha. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

_Mas quem decidiu isso?

_Aparentemente foi uma decisão da Sacerdotisa. Segundo ela, a deusa lhe apareceu durante a noite e lhe ordenou que queria que você especificamente fosse ofertada em sacrifício a ela… - Leia nem conseguia falar direito.

_Mas eu? Por que eu? O que eu fiz de errado pra ser sacrificada?

_Nada, é lógico! Mas segundo a sacerdotisa, a deusa não quer mais sacrifícios de criminosos ou simples ladrões ou vagabundos. Ela agora quer o sangue de uma mulher forte, da família real. Ou seja, você.

_Isso está muito estranho…- Desta vez foi Ben quem falou. - Primeiro foram os vermes, agora isso! O que vai ser da próxima vez? Cobras?

_Até parece que você se importa…- murmurou Rey. Ben não teve o que dizer.

_Você tem razão, filho, esse pedido da deusa é mesmo muito estranho… Nunca ela pediu algo assim, antes! Poe!

_Senhora!

_Vá até o templo e me chame a sacerdotisa. Quero falar pessoalmente com ela sobre isso!

Poe Dameron foi depressa. Dali a algumas horas, chegou com Bittatti Roo, a Sumo-Sacerdotisa do templo da deusa da terra.

Sua aparência era forte e estranhamente bela; com seus traços perfeitos, a pele cinza com tatuagens negras sagradas, cabelos também negros, olhos cor de caramelo dourado, lábios descorados como os de um cadáver, joias em formatos de cobras e rosetas e um vestido e capuz cor de laranja e sem um pingo de medo, a mulher encarou a rainha bem nos olhos.

_Deseja falar comigo, Majestade? - a voz dela soava ao mesmo tempo suave e sinistra.

_Sim. Primeiro, seja muito bem-vinda ao palácio, Bittatti Roo, sumo-sacerdotisa do templo da deusa da terra. É uma honra tê-la aqui.

_Também é uma honra pra mim ser convocada à sua presença, minha rainha.

_Temos assuntos a falar… Creio que sabe o motivo de estar aqui, sumo sacerdotisa.

_Sim, sei. E estou disposta a explicar o motivo de minha decisão.

_O motivo já sei. Só quero entender o que levou a deusa a tomar tal decisão.

_Nem sempre entendemos os motivos que levam os deuses a tomar suas decisões, majestade. Só temos de aceitá-los.

_Mas por que Rey? Ela não merece morrer!

_Ela é forte, majestade. Não é garantido que morrerá na arena.

_Nem garantido que viverá!

_Confie na deusa. Ela sabe o que faz.

_Como foi? Explique!

_Foi de madrugada. Eu estava na sala de orações fazendo minhas orações noturnas quando uma grande luz surgiu de repente. Eu me apavorei e já ia sair quando a própria deusa, em pessoa, surgiu ante mim e fez seu pedido.

_Você a viu? Como ela era?

_Era a mulher mais bela que eu já, nua, com a pele dourada e grandes olhos verdes. Sua voz era como música. Jamais vi nada igual.

_Sei, sei…- A rainha estava muito, mas MUITO desconfiada daquilo.

E tinha razões mesmo pra desconfiar. Porque na casa de Hux, um par de hienas ria como se tudo não passasse de uma grande piada.

_Precisava ter visto a cara da sumo sacerdotisa quando eu surgi, Hux… A pobrezinha quase teve um ataque de susto!

_Como foi?

_Eu simplesmente me pintei de dourado, me maquiei com as melhores cores que havia, usei uns truques de voz e luzes que aprendi e _voi-lá!_ Eis que surge uma deusa no capricho! E a idiota nem desconfiou!

_Admito que essa sua ideia de se passar pela deusa foi fenomenal, minha linda! Mas você se arriscou demais! Se te descobrissem, você poderia ser enforcada ou até queimada viva!

_Ou talvez fosse até eu na arena, uhhh… Mas eu tinha de arriscar. Precisava garantir que a peste da Rey iria para a arena, de qualquer maneira e como a palavra final de quem vai ou não vai é da sumo-sacerdotisa… melhor ir direto à fonte, não?

_Você é mesmo uma figura, Illa…

_Já disse que por mim e por meu filho faço qualquer coisa… Sinta aqui! Está chutando! Veja como é forte! É como um futuro rei deve ser!

_Será que não há uma chance de…

Illa cortou logo o pensamento de Hux.

_Não, não há! O pai dele é Ben Solo! Não vamos nem pensar em outra coisa!

_Tá, tá, tá… Não está mais aqui quem falou!


	5. Chapter 5

O dia do torneio sagrado amanheceu azul e quente. Não havia uma nuvem no céu.

As arquibancadas da arena estava simplesmente lotadas. Nunca antes já se ouvira falar que um membro da família real alguma vez tivesse lutado contra um amargospinus e todo mundo queria ver o que aconteceria. Os lugares já estavam cheios muito antes do início do torneio.

Rey treinara o quanto podia, para pelo menos morrer com dignidade. Visto que aparentemente fora uma ordem divina, ela não podia se eximir de lutar. Seria considerado um sacrilégio contra a deusa da terra e isso, na visão daquele povo, poderia trazer má sorte, seca, colheitas ruins, e por conseguinte, fome e morte ao povo.

E nem queria isso. Portanto, deixou o medo de lado e foi.

O lugar da arena era um coliseu imenso, onde fácil, fácil, caberiam 300 mil pessoas sentadas. Era uma construção oval com extremidades arrendondadas, onde periodicamente lutavam duplas de gladiadores (Ben adorava assisti-los lutar até a morte) e pilotos de pods realizavam corridas quase tão mortais quanto. Também havia corridas de krankors, enormes lagartos coloridos que eram bem velozes. Constituíam uma diversão bem popular. O povo as adorava e as apostas corriam soltas. Alguns criadores desses ferozes animais chegavam até mesmo a ficar muitos ricos, inclusive.

Mas não haveria corridas hoje. E nem lutas de gladiadores. A única luta seria Rey contra um monstro que facilmente poderia matá-la com uma só mordida ou até mesmo simplesmente pisando nela, dado o seu tamanho.

Tanto a rainha quanto o trio de criados choravam ao acompanhá-la aos porões da arena. Luke olhava a filha, como que não acreditando que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Outros prisioneiros zombavam dela, rindo e dizendo que ela apenas serviria como um petisco ao monstro.

Outros prisioneiros fisicamente mais fortes não conseguiram nada, então o que esperava conseguir aquela mocinha aparentemente tão frágil e delicada?

Rey suspirou, respirou fundo e declarou:

_Estou pronta.

Os criados se reclinaram ante ela, chorando copiosamente. A rainha a abraçou, também com os olhos cheios d'água, apesar de tentar aparentar uma tranquilidade que estava longe de sentir. Depois foi o pai. Aí, ela desabou. Podia ser a última vez que o via.

_Eu estou com medo, pai…

_Eu também, meu amor… Ó deusa da terra, por que exige minha filha? Minha única filha?

_A sacerdotisa acabou as orações… - A rainha odiou dizer aquelas palavras – Está na hora.

_Onde está Ben? - Luke perguntou. - Seu marido não veio se despedir?

_Eu estou aqui, meu tio. - Uma voz triste e soturna veio de dentro da escuridão.

Ben foi até Rey, com uma expressão estranhamente enigmática. Não dava pra saber o que ele pensava de tudo aquilo.

Ele a olhou bem fundo nos olhos.

_Você me questionou se me importo com você. A resposta está aqui.

_Não entendi.

_Eu não quero sua morte. Posso não conseguir amá-la como merece, mas não a odeio. Nunca a odiei.

_Quer dizer que se importa?

Ben não respondeu. Apenas a abraçou.

_Que a força esteja com você, esposa.

Ela fez que sim. Suspirando e quase sem respirar, a moça subiu alguns degraus e logo se viu diante de milhares de expectadores, alguns torcendo por ela, outros torcendo por sua morte.

Rey nunca se sentiu tão sozinha ou tão vulnerável. Estava literalmente por sua conta, contra uma das mais temidas criaturas de Alderaan.

Se concentrando fortemente, Rey esperou. E não teve que esperar muito. Logo um portão de madeira foi aberto e um horrível urro se fez ouvir, tão forte que abalaria os nervos até dos mais fortes.

Logo a criatura apareceu, tão incrivelmente poderosa e feroz como Rey imaginara. Talvez até um pouco pior.

Com oito metros de altura, dentes ultra-afiados, medindo 18 metros de comprimento e pesando 18 toneladas, o monstro de quatro patas vermelho, amarelo e preto possuía uma mordida de duas toneladas e meia. Também tinha uma imensa vela dorsal vermelha, ladeada com espinhos negros venenosos. Também tinha três espinhos vermelhos e negros igualmente venenosos no dorso e uma estreita vela caudal vermelha. No fim da cauda, havia também um afiadíssimo esporão com veneno.

Em resumo: era a mais perfeita encarnação de um pesadelo.

E era com essa criatura que Rey teria que lutar.

E pior, sem armas.

É lógico que ela sabia que jamais conseguiria vencer tal monstro. Tentar isso, seria o mesmo que imaginar que uma formiga conseguiria vencer um escorpião.

Mas ela não teve muito tempo pra pensar. Urrando como um demônio, a fera foi direto pra cima dela, mandando-lhe um lançaço com a cauda. Não fosse esperta, a garota teria sido empalada logo de primeira.

Mas ela tinha ótimos reflexos e pulou pro lado, jogando-lhe areia nos olhos com seu poder jedi.

Irado e mesmo temporariamente cego pela areia, o monstro mostrava que não estava ali pra brincadeiras. Sempre rugindo, ele mandava mordidas e lançaços, mas não conseguia pegar Rey que sempre conseguia se esquivar dos ataques, apesar de ainda ferir bastante. Aliás, aproveitando quando o amargospinus ainda não conseguia enxergar plenamente, ela deu um salto-mortal e habilidosamente esquivando-se dos venenosos espinhos dorsais, conseguiu driblar a criatura, fazendo a multidão gritar altíssimo em triunfo.

Quanto à família dela, não queriam nem olhar para o desigual combate, mas não conseguiam despregar os olhos da arena. A rainha estava completamente apavorada, Luke rezava e Finn suava como uma chaleira, sentindo o coração quase sair pela boca. Nem Ben conseguia deixar de olhar. Até Illa (que obviamente jamais perderia isso), parecia muito espantada, imaginando como Rey teria sobrevivido até aquela hora. Ela era forte, sim, mas seria tanto?

Por fim, começando a ficar cansada, especialmente devido à perda de sangue (e sem saber, ela acidentalmente esbarrara em um espinho, não os imensos dorsais que a teriam matado, mas um lateral pequeno), Rey teve uma ideia. Não sabia se funcionaria, mas tentaria.

Ela fechou os olhos, se concentrando fortemente. Sentindo a energia da força entrando em seu corpo, Rey estendeu os braços, fazendo bolsões de areia se juntarem. Os bolsões viraram construtos sólidos como enormes pedras, que ela se pôs a atirar no monstro.

A multidão urrava loucamente a cada pedrada. O amargospinus tentou lutar, mas mesmo uma criatura tão grande não podia contra um chuveiro de enormes pedras arenosas atiradas contra si.

O monstro, por fim, tombou, levantando uma nuvem de poeira e areia.

A multidão gritou alucinada, honrando o nome de Rey, todos ao mesmo tempo como se fossem uma só coisa viva. Porém, sangrando muito, a garota nem conseguiu nada… só sentiu a escuridão vindo a si ao passo que sentia seu corpo desgastado cair direto ao solo…


	6. Chapter 6

Mesmo azul e ensolarado, o resto do dia pareceu totalmente sombrio.

Rey estava em coma, numa ala exclusiva e fechada no hospital.

A luta contra o amargospinus fora dura demais pra ela e consumira praticamente toda a sua energia, além do quê, ela perdera muito sangue e fora muito ferida. Os médicos fizeram o possível, mas agora só um milagre poderia salvá-la.

E quase todos rezavam por um. Luke, especialmente, implorava à força e aos deuses de Alderaan que tivesse piedade e permitissem sua filha viver.

Seu coração estava destruído. Não conseguia entender porque a deusa da terra, uma deusa supostamente bondosa e compassiva, que só exigia o sangue de criminosos e bandidos, teria exigido sua filha, sua única filha, uma moça tão gentil, em sacrifício. Não fazia sentido.

Finn também estava arrasado. Totalmente arrasado. Logo agora que sua vida tomara um novo rumo, que ele estava começando a ser realmente FELIZ, aquilo tinha de acontecer? Que deusa cruel era aquela, que quis a morte de Rey?

Pois bem, se o deuses aparentemente o detestavam tanto assim pra lhe tirar a única coisa boa que ele tivera na vida, a única pessoa que lhe dera uma mão amiga e que o tratara como um ser humano e amigo e não como um simples escravo e se (cala-te boca!) Rey morresse, ele, Finn, jamais voltaria a pisar num templo de novo!

Mas agora só restava esperar…

Enquanto isso, um certo par ria e comemorava.

_Não falei que daria certo, Hux querido? A garota era forte, sim, mas nem a mais forte das criaturas, conseguiria resistir àquele monstro… VAMOS BRINDAR!

_Ainda não, minha querida… ainda não. Não coloquemos o carro na frente dos bantas. A garota ainda não morreu… Ela é bem forte e está resistindo!

_Mas não por muito tempo, meu amor. É só uma questão de tempo e logo receberemos a notícia que tanto esperamos…

_Sua boa fé é algo tocante, minha cara Illa.

_Sou uma pessoa otimista, querido Hux. Não luto onde não posso vencer. E aquela garota era alvo fácil. Era só saber onde e como acertar o tiro. E eu, quando atiro, ATIRO PRA MATAR! E NUNCA ERRO O ALVO!

_Sua autoestima me impressiona tanto… Mas lembre-se, minha linda Illa,"Quanto maior o ego, maior é a queda…"

_Você e seus ditados bobos…- Illa zombou, nem um pouco irritada. Estava feliz demais pra isso. Tudo estava caminhando tão direitinho, indo do jeitinho que ela planejava, então porque se preocupar?

Dias se passaram. Rey não acordava. Todos começavam a se desesperar.

_Ela já devia ter voltado a si…- Murmurou a rainha, acariciando os cachos castanhos da sobrinha/nora.

_Eu também acho, irmã.- Luke também estava achando aquilo muito estranho.- Vivo tentando me comunicar com a mente dela, mas só encontro um vazio…

_Você acha que…

_Não. Ainda existe vida nela. Sua mente não morreu. Mas algo está sugando sua energia e a está impedindo de voltar a nós.

_Tente de novo, meu irmão… Por favor. E você, Rey, minha filha, lute! Lute e volte pra nós! Precisamos de você! Por favor…

Luke se concentrou e conectou sua mente ultrapoderosa à da filha. Novamente encontrou uma escuridão vazia, mas… de repente lá no fundo, escutou algo… algo bem fraco.

Era o bater de um coração, mas não o coração de Rey.

Era o coração de um bebê.

O bebê de Rey.

Luke começou a suar e quase desmaiou. Agora tudo começava a ficar claro.

_É claro. Só podia ser isso…

_O quê foi, Luke? O quê você viu?

_Está grávida…

_O quê?

_Rey. Está grávida. É por isso que ela não voltou a si.

_E o que isso tem a ver?

_O bebê tem muito poder. Está sugando toda a energia dela. Por isso ela não acordou…

Leia ficou chocada. Não sabia se ficava feliz com a notícia que seria avó ou triste com a situação de Rey.

_E agora? O que fazer?

_Temos de falar com os médicos. Eles saberão como proceder…

_Meu filho deve receber logo a notícia.

_Sim, claro… Finn!

O escravo veio correndo, com o coração aos pulos. Será que…

_Senhor!

_Vá chamar o príncipe! Agora!

O pobre Finn saiu correndo, desesperado, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, crente que Rey estava morrendo e que estava testemunhando seus últimos momentos.

_Meu… meu senhor…

Ben Solo começou a tremer. Descontrolado gritou.

_O quê foi, escravo? Vamos, fale logo!

_A Sra. Rey…

_O quê tem ela? - Ele agarrou Finn e o sacudiu desesperado.- Morreu?

_Não sei, Sr. mas acho…

Ben nem esperou o fim da frase. Correu até o quarto de Rey.

_O quê houve, mãe?- Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

_Sente aqui, filho. Precisamos conversar.

_Não me trate como criança! Só me diga, ela morreu?

_EEEE… não filho. É outra coisa.

_Então o quê é?

Luke tomou a palavra;

_Bem, temos uma boa e uma má notícia.

_E?

_A boa é que… Vc terá mais um filho.

Mesmo sem querer, Ben sorriu levemente.

_Rey está grávida?

_Sim. Eu tentei me conectar com a mente dela, mas acidentalmente me conectei… com meu neto no ventre dela. Escutei seu coraçãozinho batendo…- O futuro avô não conseguiu esconder as lágrimas.

_E a má notícia?

_A má é justamente essa, filho. - Leia falou. - O bebê tem muito poder e está sugando toda a energia que Rey precisaria pra voltar a si…

_Então… Enquanto durar a gravidez ela não acordará?

_Vamos conversar com os médicos sobre isso e sobre o que pode ser feito. Só queríamos que você estivesse ciente da situação. Afinal, se trata de sua mulher e de seu filho, não é?

Ben não teve o que dizer. Só fez que sim.

Os médicos foram chamados e confirmaram a gravidez. Também confirmaram que, sim, o bebê que Rey gerava, devido à sua genética, era muito poderoso e estava, mesmo sem querer, roubando sua energia vital.

Portanto, supostamente só havia uma maneira de salvá-la: interromper a gravidez dela. E rápido...


End file.
